The White Snow Princess
by aerie50
Summary: Himeno Awayuki is a lost princess of the Kingdom of Leafeania. She was sent to the future on earth with no memory to live a better and safe life. Now that The Princess of Disaster is on earth, Himeno learns of her past and destiny.*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story pretear fans. I noticed that there weren't enough stories on here that I really liked about Pretear so I decided to write my own. Please Review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own the rights to this awesome anime, though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

Himeno Awayuki slightly moved in bed as a cool wind gently moved across her face. She giggled as if still dreaming. She began to wiggle her nose as something that felt like fur danced on her nose. Her eyes began to open as she got ready to sneeze.

"Ahhhhhhchhhhhewwwwww!"

"Bless you!" exclaimed three little boys followed by laughter.

Himeno wipe her nose with her sleeves and glared down at the three little boys.

"Thanks a lot guys, I was having an amazing dream," she said with big exaggerated eyes cuffing her hands together.

The oldest boy with sliver spiky hair narrowed his eyes and look at his younger brothers.

"I bet she was dreaming of a boy like her crazy friend Yayoi."

They giggled.

Himeno rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Your such a little twerp Mannen."

She fell backwards and landed softly on her bed.

"Anyways, why did you guys wake me up so early? You know I hate being too early for class."

There was snickering then laughter from the boys.

Himeno shooked her head then closed her eyes.

"What time is it guys? I guess I should get up now."

"Its 9:00 o'clock," said the youngest brother Shin in his cute voice taping Himeno's alarm clock.

"Oh," whispered Himeno.

Then something clicked on inside her.

"OH!" she exclaimed jumping up out of bed. "I'm so freaking late for class!"

The boys except for Shin were laughing as Himeno ravage through her draws for clothes.

"Why didn't you twerps wake me up! I'm so dead!"

"We did," answered Hajime the second oldest brothers. "That's why you're up now."

"I meant- oh forget it I gotta get out of here!"

Himeno dashed into her closet and quickly changed. She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door until shin called her.

"Huh," Himeno exclaimed tripping on her untied shoe laces.

"You're forgetting your glasses Himeno."

She smiled and placed her glasses on her face.

"Thanks Shin."

Mannen step in the hallway a little ticked off.

"Why do you wear those stupid glasses anyways? You know you can see without them."

"Yeah there're totally fake," said Hajime taking Mannens side. "You look better without them."

Himeno crossed her arms.

"I told guys, I wear them as shield. No one can see the real me behind these glasses but I can see everyone else. I'm just not ready to be exposed yet."

They boys shrugged clearly not caring any more or understanding. Then a thought hit Himeno.

"Hey why aren't you guys in school? You woke up way before I did."

Hajime and Mannen froze.

"We're searching for demon larva and the pre-."

Mannen covered Shin's mouth before he could say more.

"Demon Larva?" Himeno repeated looking at the boys sweaty faces. "What's that? It sounds really gross.

"Don't listen to crazy Shin," Hajime said in a nervous laugh. "He's just been watching scary movies again crazy kid. But hey, we love him."

"Then why-."

"We're sick!" Mannen announced coughing. He glared at the other two and they began to cough.

Himeno rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Do I look stupid to you?"

"Well…. To be honest…"

Hajime nudged Mannen to stop.

"What's all that noise coming from?" askedNatsue-san from the end of the hall.

Himeno pushed everyone in her room and open her closet.

"Hide in her guys to till the coast is clear."

They boys did as they were told, but Himeno grabbed Mannen.

"I know you guys are skipping school and I can't believe your bringing Shin along but I don't want Natsue- san to send you guys back to the orphanage. When I come back I want all the details. Got it!"

Mannen nodded his head in agreement.

Himeno closed her closet door and took a deep breath before returning to the hallway.

_I could be sent back to the orphanage, but I have to help them. I don't want them to suffer all the loneness that I went through._

"Himeno", said Natsue as she stopped dead in her tracks. "What on earth are you still doing her?"

Himeno bowed nervously.

"Well I um…I um woke up late and-."

"ENOUGH!, "shouted Natsue scaring Himeno a bit. "Young lady this is the third time this month. I don't understand it. Do you want to live here?"

"Of course Natsue-San!" Himeno pleaded anguishes clearly in her voice. "I'm grateful that you have taken me in."

"Then why do you continue to dishonor the Awayuki name. You bring shame to my family."

Himeno lowered her head and whispered, "Sorry."

Natsue turned up her face and walked away from Himeno. She stopped as she neared the end of the hall.

"I'm giving you one last chance Himeno. You do anything, and I do mean anything to bring any more shame to my family name and you will be placed back in the orphanage. Is that clear!"

"Yes mother."

"Sometime I really do regret adopting you. Even if it's just for two years."

Natsue left the hallway. Himeno took a deep breath and left the hallway as well, heading to school.

Mannen eased the door open after he didn't hear anymore voices in the hallway. He leaped out followed by Hajime and Shin.

"Poor Himeno," cried Shin wiping his eyes. "I don't want her to go."

"Well if you wouldn't have spilled the beans Shin she would have left before Natsue came down the hall."

Shin started to cry harder and Mannen patted his soft yellow hair.

"Don't cry Shin. Himeno is still here. She has one more chance remember."

Shin shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah but she won't be here for long," Hajime said putting his hands in his pocket. "Every two years Natsue-San allows four new kids to stay with her. We only have seven months left."

Mannen's shoulders dropped. He frowned.

"I wish she was a Pretear or even the White Snow Princess. Then she could come with us."

Shin and Hajimne agreed.

"Well I guess we should head over to Kei's office now."

The boys transformed into their knights outfits and flew out the window.

Himeno grabbed a plate and stood in line for lunch. She made it through one half of the day in one piece despite the fact that she now has detention on Friday.

She searched around the cafeteria looking for Yayoi her only friend here at Awayuki High School.

_I hope you came today Yayoi. I could really use a friend to talk to. And I hope this food is good too! And why is this line so long, I'm so brining a bento box tomorrow._

Himeno was taken out of her thoughts as she was pushed by a girl with glasses.

"Hey watch it-."

Himeno stopped short as she noticed who the girl was.

It was Yayoi, but she looked dazed out, so did all the other girls in lunch line. They were all staring at something.

Himeno strained her eyes to see who it was put there were too many girls screaming and jumping up and down for her to see anything.

"It's probably a boy." Said a girl in front of her.

"Another one," said a girl behind her. "This school has sure been recruiting a lot of boys for sports lately.

_Great. Now this school is going to be filled with more boy crazy girls! First Go the basketball womanizer now this hot shot. I gotta see what's all the hype about._

Himeno turned to Yayoi who was now drooling.

"Hayate is so Hot!"

"Hayate," Himeno repeated leaving her friend to get a better look at the guy.

She could only see the back of his head. He had long dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was very tall.

Himeno placed her hand on her head as it stated to throbbed.

_Why is my head starting to throbbed and why does his ponytail look so familiar. _

As he turned around and Himeno looked into his eyes she fainted, falling back into darkness.

**Ok this is my first Prêtear story! I'm so happy with this first chapter, please review and tell me how you really feel about it instead of great job lol I want to really know what you guys think!**

**Tell next chapter,**

**Oreo-girl**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter oh yeah baby! I'm so happy that I'm still motivated to continue writing even if it's the second chapter lol. I want to dedicate this story to CherryBlossom210 for being the first to review this story!Domo Arigato Gozaimasu**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any rights.**

**Chapter 2**

Himeno opened her eyes to an unfamiliar place. It was a place or pure beauty and loveliness. Trees and flowers were everywhere almost as if this was an enchanted forest. There was a peaceful cobblestone path that led down to a rose garden.

Himeno sat up against a tree facing the cobblestone path. She moved her lips but they were dry. As she began to open her mouth, no sound came out. The only sound she could hear was the birds and a distant waterfall.

_Where am I and how did get here._

Himeno looked around her surroundings and a smile spread across her face.

_This place is so beautiful. I-I don't want to leave. I could start over here and actually be me without people judging me._

She closed her eyes dreamily repeating in her head that she belongs here and she never wants to leave.

Her eyes flutter open as she heard footsteps on the cobblestone path.

A young women with soft pink hair made her way down a stone covered path to a rose garden. She wore a light snowy pink summer gown that flowed beautifully in the wind.

From a distance Himeno watched the young women graciously make her way down the path.

She couldn't make out her face because of all the trees. Himeno tried to lift herself up but she couldn't.

_What's wrong with me! Why can't I move?_

The young women walked past Himeno's view unnoticed as Himeno continued to try and get up.

When Himeno looked up she realized the young women was almost out of sight and open her mouth but again no words came out.

_Wait! Please don't leave me here; I don't want to be only!_

As tears began to roll down her face, she heard someone running up the path. It was a young man; wearing some type of knight's uniform. He was holding a single rose in his hand.

Yet again Himeno couldn't see the face. She pouted and kicked her legs in frustration.

_My legs! I moved them I can move now, yay!_

Himeno got up and headed to the young man but not before tripping. Once she made it to the cobblestone path, the young man was already near the young women.

Himeno stopped, not wanting to disturbed them.

Himeno watched as the young man handed the women the rose. She took it lovingly and fingered the rose.

As the young man got closer to his lover, Himeno noticed that the young man had beautiful dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. It was held together by some type of clip.

_His hair and that clip look so familiar but I can't remember where I've seen them at. _

A wave of warmth filled Himeno as the couple embraced, then everything went dark.

There were voices everywhere, but there was one voice that seemed louder.

Himeno was still in darkness until the voice got louder.

"HIMENOOOOOOO! Get up you weirdo!"

Someone was shaking her and her eyes flew open.

"Wha-what?" she stammered looking around.

The forest was gone and so was the couple.

"How dare you pass out when I was supposed to leave early TODAY?"

Himeno looked up into the eyes of her step sister Mayune.

"Mayune," Himeno said a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

Mayune sighed with annoyance and finally stop shaking Himeno. Mayune placed her hands on her hips and scrunched up her face.

"Nurse! Don't tell me this idiot lost her memory too. Ugh! I can't deal with this."

"Why Miss Awayuki, Miss Himeno just passed up. She'll be alright don't worry."

Mayune laughed covering her mouth.

"Darn. Now I have to still get rid of her."

The nurse gasped and turned away as though she didn't hear anything.

Himeno was still staring into space as she tried to piece together what was going on.

_What's going on? I don't understand. Where is the forest and what happen to the lovers? AND WHO WERE THEY!_

Then a thought hit her.

"Nurse, did you say I passed out?"

The Nurse turned around and smiled. "Yes Miss Awayuki. You passed out because you over heated. Nothing to worry about dear."

"Hey!" Mayune screamed. "I'm Miss Awayuki! Not her!"

Himeno placed a hand on her head.

_So it was just a dream. I just passed out and had a dream. But- but why did it feel so real. I know I smelled those flowers._

Himeno looked up and realized that Mayune had stopped screaming. She and the Nurse were now staring at Himeno.

"Um I was just um thinking," Himeno laughed pulling on her blanket.

"You're so weird Himeno. Anyways, Tanaka is waiting in the car for us, no thanks to you. So let's go weirdo girl."

Himeno shooked her head and got up.

_I got to snap out of this. I'm losing it. It was just a really good dream no big deal. I'm back to reality now so I have to shape up._

Himeno thanked the Nurse and ran after Mayune, but she didn't stop running.

"Last one to the car is a rotten smelly egg. Hahahaha!"

Himeno stormed past Mayune almost knocking her over.

"Wha- why you little-. I'm so gonna get you Himeno! I don't want to be a rotten egg."

_It was just a dream, I simply passed out. No big deal. I'm back to reality and I'm going to keep my head up, yup, I'm going to keep my head up. But why do I still feel this way….._

A young man with golden hair and feminine features sat at a desk working on a game program. He pulled back a lose strand of hair behind his ear and continued working.

Mannen sat at a nearby table with the sleeping Shin and Hajime watching Kei work on his program. Drool was sliding down his chin as he watched Kei.

He sighed heavily and dropped his head on the table in boredom.

"If you're bored you should have stayed with Go. But now that you're here, I would really appreciated if you would stop being annoying. I can't concentrate."

Mannen rolled his eyes and wiped the drool off his face.

"Whatever, Go has another away game and he would only ditch us for those stupid girls. Yuck!"

Kei smirked.

"Maybe, but you have to remember that Go is undercover. We are all. As soon as we can be sure there is no more Demon larva on earth we can leave."

Mannen got up and walked over to Kei.

"But what about the Pretear and The White Snow Princess. I thought we came for them."

"Only if the demon larva's matures. So far they haven't which now that I think of it; none of the demon larva that we defeated were matured. Strange."

Mannen scratched his head and stared off in space.

"What's so strange about it? We're just strong and better than them."

"So it would seem…." Kei trailed off looking up to the ceiling.

Kei, Mannen, Shin and Hajime all walked out of the internet computer building. As Kei started to close up a young man in a Awayuki high basketball jersey rode up on a bike.

His brown red colored hair was sweaty and all over the place.

"Hey guys!" He called out circling his friends.

"Show off" Mannen muttered folding his arms.

The boy stop and rode up to Mannen.

"What did you say you little punk?"

"Go!" exclaimed Shin and Hajime running up to him.

Mannen stuck out his tongue.

"Your late Go. I can't watch these children while you go off and play _sports_," he said running a hand through his hair. "Darn. I have split ends again."

Shin, Hajime, Mannen and Go narrowed their eyes at Kei as a sweat drop appeared on the side of their heads.

"My bad. Late game."

"And who you calling children Kei!"

Kei waved his hands in the air for them to stop.

"Before you guys continue to blabber with nonsense we need to discuss out plans for tomorrow. AwayukiHigh School will be going to Awayuki University tomorrow for a college tour."

"Sasame has transferred to the University so this will be a good chance for us all to meet up and discuss our next move."

"But what about Hayate," said Shin wiping his eyes indicating he was still sleepy?

"Hayate just transferred over to Awayuki High School as a senior," Kei said dryly. "I hope."

"Don't worry, I did," said a voice as a man walked out of the shadows.

**Ok so I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I'm thinking maybe I should have wrote more but I'm glad that I finished it. Love it, hate it, I won't know until you REVIEW! **

**Till next chapter be blessed, **

**Oreo-girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Here is chapter 3 guys, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't have any rights to anything.**

Himeno fanned her face as her friend Yayoi dug in her bag and stole her Japanese fan. They were on a school bus heading to Awayuki University for a college tour. It was really hot, not to mention there was no AC and there was a bunch of overly excited girls on the bus.

Himeno frowned and blew out hot frustrated breath.

"Why does it have to be so hot! I'm cooking over here!"

She drew her fist in towards her chest and with a heroic scream she punched a hole in the seat in front of her.

Yayoi stopped fanning herself and stared at her friend as well as everyone on the bus with their mouths wide open.

Himeno gave a big grin and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," She giggled turning a little shade of red.

"I guess not," said a voice from behind of her. "Man that was awesome!"

Himeno nervously turned around then scouted closer to Yayoi.

"Oh Go, it's you. What are you doing all the way up here," she laughed nervously.

_Geez has this guy ever heard of personal space. I swear he and _Sasame_ creep me out._

_Wait, who is Sasame_

Yayoi looked at Himeno's confused face then at Go's and smiled dreamily.

"Oh Go and Himeno have fallen madly in love wi-."

"Can it would ya," yelled Himeno and Go before Yayoi could go on a rampage of overly dramatic romance. Himeno and Go stared at each other and broke out in laughter. Everyone knew of Yayoi's crazy love frantic and tried to stop them before they started, if they could.

"But man was that way cool, um… Himeno right.

"Yeah that's me, and thanks Sasame."

Himeno gasped and covered her mouth.

"Huh," said Go looking at Himeno very strangely.

_Oh no! Why on earth did I call him that! I don't even know who Sasame is?_

The bus came to a halt, and Himeno sighed in relief.

_What a relief, now I don't have to explain myself. Not that I could. First the dream, now this Sasame person. I think I'm losing it!_

"Hey why d-."

Go was cut off as a loud girl came flying over to him like a witch on a broom stick.

Go gulped as she grabbed his arm.

"Go! How could you leave me! I knew I couldn't let you out of my site!"

Mayune then looked at Himeno and smirked wickedly.

"Humph, especially if you're going to talk to weirdo's like Himeno."

"**Your just asking for it, aren't you Mayune?" **Himeno said telepathically where only Mayune could hear.

"**Bring it on Weirdo! You so don't want to mess with me!**

They both started laughing loudly as large sweat drops appeared on every one's face

"Ok students, lets head out now. Please be on your best behavior!"

Mayune turned up her nose and grabbed Go as they headed for the bus doors.

Himeno stuck out her tongue and step out in the aisle just as male student did. They both bumped heads.

Himeno rubbed her head and stared up at beautiful dark blue eyes. It was Hayate.

"Ha-ya-te."

For some reasons things began to slow down and stars seemed to appear from nowhere.

"You-Have-A-."

"Yes," Himeno muttered clusmly.

"Hard Head!"

"Whaaaaat."

"Man that hurt. I thought I was going to go into a coma. You should watch where you're going tulip head."

Himeno collected herself and reteroted.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, tulpihead."

Hayate walked down the aisle as girls swooned after him.

Himeno folded her arms and puffed out hot air.

"Don't worry Himeno. I don't think you have a tulip head.

"Mawata!" Himeno exclaimed a little shock and scared

Mawatta was as popular and rich as Mayune but was kinder, and a little strange.

For some reason Himeno got shivers as Mawata stared at her.

Mawata tiled her head and Himeno quickly smiled.

Mawata looked indifferent. She then placed her hands on the comers of Himeno's mouth and changed her smile into a not so fully frown.

"No need to lie about your feelings Himeno. Show your true emotions through your face."

Mawata grined strangly and left towards the door.

_Strange. _

Himeno shifted her feet to the next as they stood inside the library listening to a boring old guy going on about when the library was built. She started to play with her soft pink hair, twisting it in her fingers over and over again.

"I'm not a tulip head," she whispered as she put her entire right hand through her lovely hair. She pouted softly.

She sneaky turned her gaze to where Hayate was standing. He was standing near Go who had a sheepish bored face which made Himeno giggled a little. Hayate stood up tall with his hands in his pockets. He lips twisted a little bit, clearly in thought but yet so calm.

Himeno quickly turned her gaze away from her and shooked her head.

_I gotta stop thinking like this. This guy is a complete jerk, and he calls me tulip head. I'm not a TULIP HEAD! _

All of a sudden she started to get chills and quickly covered her body with her arms. She turned to her right and saw Mawatta standing calmly with her simple yet strange grin, listening respectfully.

All of a sudden a hand was placed on her shoulder and Himeno freaked out.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she throws a male student over her shoulder, who then knocked over the old man.

Himeno gasped as well as the rest of the group staring in disbelieve.

"Sammy I- I'm so sorry," she stammered placing her hands over her mouth still in shocked over what she has done.

Sammy laid on the ground with his tongue out, and eyes completely white clearly knock out of

Conscience.

_Oh man I'm so dead, why on earth did I take those extra karate lesions._

"Himeno! You big idiot!" yelled Mayune as she approached the still in shocked mood Himeno. "What is your deal! You knocked out our tour guide, not that I care, but wait till mother finds out. You're so out of here!"

Through all the shouting and whispers no one noticed as Go and Hayate quietly yet quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Go shouted in disbelief letting his shoulders hang and slutching a little bit. "Do you realize how hard it was to get here undetected, and your saying he's not here?"

Go and Hayate were in an office that belonged to one of the seven Leafe Knight. They were here with the other knights. Some things have started to occur and a meeting was established ASAP.

Kei looked bored as Go continued to shout in disbelief.

"Well maybe if you guys came sooner Sasame would be here," Kei said taking a seat and folding his legs. "You guys can never make these meeting easier."

"Hey it wasn't are fault!" Go shouted once more balling up his fists in excitement.

"Excuses, excuses," Mannen smirked.

Go eyed him evilly. "Anyway we made it here thanks to Himeno! She totally karate choped Sammy, and that boring tour guide! She's awesome!"

"And causing you guys to be late and Sasame taking over for your tour guide, yeah she's awesome all right."

Everyone started to laugh and Go crossed his arms.

"Ok back to important things. The demon larva have started to mature and their appearing more and more," Kei said frowning.

"Then Fenrir must be here," Hayate said speaking up for the first time since they've been there. His face was sadden and discourage. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"If Fenrir is here then she has to be after the princess".

"Yeah and with no Pretear how can we beat her if she tries anything," Go said plopping down in a chair besides Kei."

"But the Princess can turn into a Pretear, and Takako can train her right!" Mannen said with excietment.

"Then we can beat Fenrir and return to Leafenia," said Haijme.

"Leafenia," said little Shin.

"It's not that simple," kei announced. "She has no memory of Leafenia, being a princess, a pretear, her father, or of Hayate."

"Kei!" yelled the knights, horrified that he would mention that.

"He's right," Hayate said with his eyes narrowed; hands in pockets. "She doesn't remember me, not that I remember her that much either, but where not here for me and her, where here to stop Fenrir. If we need her will find her. If not, we are going to save this planet and return to Leafenia alone."

"Hayate," wispered Go looking at him with sadness.

"We should head back now, before we are missed."

As Hayate opened the door, Go ran up to him.

"Don't be so uptight Hayate. We're like the most popular boys in school. Every girl wants us!"

"Please," Hayate said sternly causing Go to freeze. "I may not remember her completely, but these girls are nothing compared to her."

Go nodded his head and they both headed back to the group.

"Kei," said Mannen approaching him. "Why can't I remember everything about her or you guys?"

Kei sighed heavily not sure if he should tell him everything.

"Because we all have been sleeping for quite awhile Mannen. Put to sleep by King Karou as well as Fenrir. He wanted us all to awaken and be normal knights living in Leafenia, but something went wrong and the princess was transported to earth with no memory of her past life, but some how we retained a little of our memory."

"And we awoke when someone relased Fenrir."

"Yes Mannen. Fenrir has awakened with all her memory and she's planning on destroying the princess and causing chaos and destruction to earth. I'm sure of it."

**So here is Chapter 3, I wanted to go on and add more things but I think I've done enough for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and are starting to understand what's going on here. A little different from the plot, but this is my story lol! ****PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE IS THINKING OUT THERE!**

**Till Next chapter, be blessed,**

**Oreo-girl **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you guys so much for REVIEWING! Sorry I'm putting chapter 4 up so late, but I've been in Wyoming for a week without a computer or TV, which wasn't that bad, anyway I just brought the first volume manga of Pretear, and I'm really looking forward to reading it, whenever it comes in the mail lol, well enjoy chapter four guys! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any rights.**

Chapter 4

Sasame placed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway towards his office. He started to whistle as a couple of college students nodded in his direction. He nodded back and gave them a friendly grin.

He opened his door to his office, walked in and closed it behind him. The setting sunlight sent a ray of light dancing on his glasses. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can come out Kei," Sasame said opening his eyes staring at the long drapes by his windows.

A hand moved from behind the drapes and out came Kei dressed in his knight outfit.

"And here I thought I could surprise you," Kei said with a friendly smirk, folding his arms.

"I'm the Knight of sound. I highly doubt any one can surprise me." Sasame took a seat at his desk and smiled up at Kei. "Besides you shined the sun directly in my eye sight, knight of light."

Kei smiled, then his face frowned as he look out of the window.

"Things are getting worse Sasame. We just had a battle with a mature demon larva. It morphed with a car and we barely got out of there." Kei winced as he moved his right leg. "It got away Sasame."

Sasame sighed narrowing his eyes in sadness. "We need to find her kei. Even with all our powers combined we can't defeat a demon larva that his matured."

"And that's collecting more leafe as we speak," Kei added shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Kei," Sasame said in almost a whisper. "Did Mannen tell you of his dream."

Kei adjusted himself on the window seal and nodded his head.

"Mannen said that he had a dream of the Princess and Hayate walking down the path to the rose garden. You and Takako were right behind them, staring lovely into each other eyes." Kei said directly, ignoring the fact that he might annoy Sasame.

Sasmae turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, he saw someone in the bushes staring at the princess and Hayate. Of course he couldn't see the face, or the princess for that matter."

Sasame twisted his lips and took a deep breath. "It might be the Knight of Darkness. Fenrir's right hand knight. I believe Takako said that he was in love with the princess," Sasame said with indifference. "_**Betrothed**_ to the princess by King Kaoru."

Kei shooked his head and sighed. "This is a mess," He said bluntly. "I don't understand why only some of our memory from our past lives are coming to us through these dreams. Not to mention that Hayate wants to defeat Fenrir without finding the princess. Like that can ever happen."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Hayate," Sasame said with a weary smile. "He knows we need her. He just needs to sort out his personal feelings"

Kei got up and winced again as he put pressure on his leg. "If you say so. Anyway, I think it would be best if I take up a second computer job, at Awayuki High School."

Sasame smiled. "I think that would be best since the demon larvas are appearing more around the school. I just hope that we can stop them from maturing."

Kei walked towards the door and open it. "I just hope Hayate hasn't found the princess and just doesn't want to tell us. Knowing him, she's probably right under his nose," Kei laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Sasame dropped his smile and open one his drawers at his desk. He took out a picture of him and Takako. A smile came back to his face as he traced a finger around Takako.

_Soon my love. Soon._

Hayate watched in disbelief as Himeno snored, saliva sliding out her mouth. They were in English class, and their teacher decided to pair them together. It was Saturday and they were on the half of day schedule. After English class they were free to go, if they completed their assignment.

Hayate sighed but he had to admit Himeno was kind of amusing. He was starting to smile as she shifted her head on the desk, then his smile quickly faded.

_What am I thinking. I have a tennis match today and I can't be late because of this tulip head._

Hayate gave Himeno a shake but she didn't budge. He gave her another one, which he would soon regret.

"Hiiiiiiigh Ya!" Himeno yelled as she punched Hayate to the other side of the room.

"Miss Awayuki," cried their teacher, staring in disbelief. "Not again!"

Himeno blinked her eyes wildly as she stared in the direction where she had thrown Hayate in.

_Oh man, not again! Why do people touch me when I'm having these dreams!_

Hayate rubbed his head and glared at Himeno. She gulped and bit her fist. Just then the bell rung, indicating class was over and they could leave.

"I guess we have to stay after class and finish our assignment, huh," Himeno laughed shifting her feet in her shoes. "Sorry about this."

Hayate angrily pushed himself up, grabbed his bag and headed towards to the door.

"Hayate," Himeno muttered as her face saddened.

Hayate stopped as he reached the door, and without turning around he said, "I can't stand to be around you. You are a disgrace and your presence is not welcome around me."

Hayate left. Himeno's heart seemed to stopped. She was hurt and tears began to well up in her eyes.

She turned towards her teacher as everyone looked at her and began to whisper.

"Just finish the project on Monday Miss Awayuki. And please keep the karate at home."

Himeno bowed and said, "Thanks Sensei. And this will never happen again." She gave a weary smile and headed towards her desk and grabbed her bag.

As she headed for the door, Himeo could hear the whispers clearly.

"Humph. She's such a loser. I can't believe poor Mayune has to share a house with her."

"Look at her. She thinks she's cool just because Hayate was forced to be her partner.

"It's a good thing she only can live with Miss Natsue for seven months. I'm already tired of her after three months."

There was laughter and Himeno ran the rest of the way out, she stop in the hallway as she spotted Mawatta. She was talking to a student. As the student left, Himeno noticed that the student was somewhat pale and depressed. Almost like they lost some sort of energy and hope.

Mawatta noticed Himeno staring and waved to her with that strange grin. Himeo gasped out of surprise. She hastily waved back and ran towards the exit.

_I hate to be rude but she's just so…. Strange, and I really don't want to talk with her right now._

Mawatta watched Himeno as she ran off. Her strange yet simple grin vanished completely as she turned on her heel.

Outside, Himeno ran for five blocks till she collapsed to her knees. She was out of breath.

So many thoughts were running through her head. Her dreams, Hayate, her classmates.

_Man I'm so screwed up. Why do I keep having these dreams! What do they mean and what do I have to do with them. _

Before Hayate had awaken her, she was having the same dream she had about the two lovers walking towards the rose garden. This time they weren't alone. Another couple was behind them, and someone was lurking in the bushes staring at them. Himeno could feel this persons energy. It was sad and angry energy. Though she couldn't make out his face, she could make out the male with silver hair walking up the path with his lover.

He wore glasses, and a metal device in his ears that looked just like the hair piece as the young man with dark blue hair ahead of them. He had very dark purple eyes, yet they were very beautiful. His simple smile lite up his face as he stared at his lover.

"I wonder why I could see his face but not the others," Himeno said aloud speaking to herself.

She sighed and stood up, brushing dirt from off her skirt.

"I got to stop this," she said aloud with her head down. "These dreams are driving me crazy. I-I got to stop this or I will be the end to myself, and my new brothers. I don't want to lose them."

She shot up her head and with so much determination, it hurt her. Rubbing the back of her neck she yelled, "I won't be beaten! I'm going to try harder in school, stop karate chopping people, and ignore these stupid dreams! Yes I can do it because I won't be beaten!"

Himeno placed her hands on her hips and began laughing hysterically. A couple of people crossed the street as Himeno continued her lunatic laughter.

Himeno eventually stopped laughing in time to see Mannen running across the street. He had a bag of doughnuts in her hands as well as powder around his mouth.

"Mannen," Himeno said, shocked to see her foster brother running across the street.

Her smile faded as she balled her hands into a fist.

"Why that little twerp. He's suppose to be in cram school right now. I wonder where he's heading. He must have dragged poor Shin and Hajime with him."

Himeno decided to follow him. She just had to find out where her sneaky brothers kept escaping too, especially since they never invited her.

After three blocks, which Himeno was panting by now, Mannen finally enter a building. It was a computer company.

After a couple of minutes, Himeno enter the building. There was a women at the front desk but she was too busy gossiping on the phone to notice Himeno as she snuck by her. Himeo walked through the back searching each room till she heard Mannen's big mouth from a door right around the corner.

"Come on Go! You know I love the powder doughnuts! Give it back!"

"No way! Besides you just had one, Mannen"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did," said Shin with giggles. "It's all around your mouth."

"Shin!" Mannen yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

There was laughter as Himeno crawled up to the door.

_They seem so happy. I can't ruin this even if they have been skipping school. They need to laugh, I can't ruin this._

"Are you going in our not," said a voice from behind her. Himeno froze.

_Oh man!_

She turned her head around and faced a light haired young man. He stared back at her then smiled.

"You must be Himeno. Your, um, brothers have told us so much about you."

He pushed the door open and Himeno tipped over.

"I'm Kei by the way."

"Oh you are," Himeon said still on the floor.

"Himeno!" Mannen exclaimed, staring in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Himeno jumped up and placed her hands on her hips. "I think the question would be what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at Cram school. Remember?"

Mannen gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't believe you dragged poor Shin and Hajime with you. I bet this is the place you guys skip school at. What if Natuse finds out, or Mayune?"

"They won't," Kei said flipping his ponytail to his back with his hand in a dramatic gesture. "I've been printing and sending their attendance to their appropriate destinations. See," Kei says as he shows Himeno the paper in his hand.

Himeno laughed. "I see our right. Guys I'm sorry, I know it's hard on you," she says as she bends down to look Hajime, Shin, and Mannen on eye level. "I know it's hard being in foster care without a real mother and father, and I guess I haven't been the best sister, or Mayune for that matter. But you guys can't sneak here too often to hang out with Kei and Go. School is very important to guys."

She smiled and they all smiled back.

"Your nothing like Mayune," said Hajime with a laugh. "You're much nicer."

"Yeah," said Mannen. "She's a pink headed hag."

_Can't argue with that logic._

"A mean hag," Shin said which made them all laugh.

Kei took a seat at his desk and called over Mannen, Hajime and Shin to look over things.

Himeno looked up at Go and smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way but I never picture you as the brotherly type. Thanks for being there for my brothers. I know sometimes it must be hard since they don't have a good family or someone they could look up and talk to."

Go beamed as he took all of this in. "Yeah they really look up to me. Especially Mannen," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah right," Mannen shot back, sticking out his tounge.

Himeno smiled. She took a seat and sighed heavily.

"Wow Himemo. You look like you could also talk to someone. What's bugging you?"

Go had an honest concerned expression, even though he was a little to close which made Himeno scoot back in her chair to get some space between them. She was almost tempted to tell him about her dreams but she decided not to. After all she had already declared that they were nothing but trouble and that she didn't want to dwell on them anymore.

"I just have a lot on my mind is all," she said with a forced smile.

Go twisted his lips. He went over to Kei, told him something and Kei handed him what appeared to be a post card.

"Here," Go said to Himeno with a clumsy smile.

"What is it," she asked taking it from his hand.

"Well since you know Sasame, or at least heard about him, you should write to him."

"Sasame," Himeno repeated softly staring at the post card.

"Yeah he's a radio personality atAwayuki University and has his own show. He's really good at what he does. Write to him. Maybe he could help sort out things with you."

Himeno stared up at Go with glassy eyes. "Thank you Go."

He smiled back at her and called over to the boys to get ready to go.

Himeno, Shin, Hajime, and Mannen waved to Kei and Go as they walked out the door and closed it.

"I feel sorry for her Kei," Go said sadly as he crossed his arms against his chest. I wonder how she's going to feel once we find the princess and the boys leave her."

"Probably like crap. Too bad life can be so cruel."

**Ok I am in love with this chapter! I had no idea it would turn out like this, or be so long. Sorry for the long wait, but I got it done. Don't forget to REVIEW! Till next chapter be blessed, Oreo-girl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank you all for putting my story as your favorite and for the story alert. It really makes me happy to know that you guys enjoy my story. Well I finally got the manga volume 1 of Pretear and it was awesome! Sasame is so not the same guy from the anime, he's much better, but I still love him. Well anyways here is chapter 5, and please guys ****REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

Himeno mounted her schools steps with extreme speed. Her glasses started too slid down her face but she quickly adjusted them. A wide confident smile was planted on her face as she made it down the hall to her first period class.

As she opened the sliding doors her smile grew even brighter. She was the first student there. Ever since she started attending school here at Awayuki High, she has never been on time which has called numerous problems for her.

She walked over to her desk and plopped down in her seat. She looked around her classroom as a ray of sunshine hit her face. Her eyes closed as warmth filled her whole body. It was peaceful, and it was calm.

_I guess this is what it feels like to come to school early. I should come more of-._

**Please forgive me Himeno. I do this because I love you. **

Himeno's eyes shot up and tears began to flow out her eyes.

"No!" She yelled as she placed her hands on her head. "I- I don't want to hear this." She was now sobbing as the words continued to play over and over in her head.

Himeno had had another dream a few nights ago, but this dream was different. Himeno herself was not in this dream, nor was anyone else. There was just darkness with a voice pleading for her to forgive it.

It was weird. The voice seemed so familiar to her, but she knew no one with that voice. She had promised herself that she would forget about these dreams and try her hardest to be a better student and sister. She was doing a great job at it till she had this dream.

It seemed to bother her whenever she felt at ease. Himeno took a deep breath and wiped her face with her sleeve as the words seemed too stopped.

Voices were starting to form in the hallway. Himeno looked up at the clock. It was seven twenty; class would start in ten minutes. She quickly fixed herself up as the voices came closer to the classroom.

There were a couple of gasped as some students walked in and spotted Himeno. She simply smiled back, waving to some of the students.

_Just keep smiling Himeno. You're a change girl now, nothing is going to bring you down or stop you from being the new you. You won't be beaten. _

Soon the class was half filled with students. Himeno was glad to see everyone from this angle instead of in front of the class explaining why she was late for the hundredth time.

Finally Yayoi walked in with a weary expression on her face. She clenched her side bag as she slowly walked to her desk. Her head hung low in the process.

The minute Himeno spotted Yayoi her face lighted up like a Christmas tree, causing her to clumsily pop up out of her chair, slamming her right knee into her desk.

"Good morning Yayoi!" Himeno exclaimed rubbing her knee and wincing a little bit.

Yayoi stopped short and her head shot up. She looked shocked as she stared at Himeno.

"Himeno," she said slowly but softly, with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?"

Himeno laughed at this. "Uh….. We are having class aren't we? I think that's why I'm here silly."

_Geez, maybe I really should start coming to school earlier. _

Yayoi gave a short laugh, but it didn't sound like her usual joyful laugh. It was dull and it lack emotion. Not to mention Yayoi was fiddling with a button on her shirt.

Before Himeno could ask her what's up, a young male with golden hair up in a side ponytail walked in. He was dressed in a comfortable gray and gold suit.

"Kei," Himeno muttered as she stared at him in disbelief. She remembered him from that computer company she snuck in awhile ago where her brothers were skipping school at.

_Kei's our new computer teacher. Who would have thought? This is such a small world after all._

Kei had a mild frown on his face as he walked to his desk. He fumbled in his briefcase for awhile, then a small yet very satisfied smile appeared on his face.

He pulled out a pocket mirror and a small brush and started to tidy up his hair with so much concentration no one dared speak a word.

Himeno found humor in all of this as she stared at Kei. It was something about him that reminded her so much of someone she must have known but just couldn't remember who it was.

Satisfied, Kei closed his pocket mirror and placed the items back in his briefcase. He cleared his throat and looked at his audience.

"Hello class, as many as you don't know, I have replaced your former teacher Mr. Uno of teaching you guys handy computer skills. I'm Mr. Kei."

Faint whispers began as students discussed this so sudden ordeal. Kei looked almost annoyed as he waited for everyone to cease their chatter.

"All right Kei!" said a voice from the back. "You're the man."

Himeno turned around as Go gave a high five to one of his team mates.

"We're so getting A's in this class bro."

Kei smirked.

"That's Mr. Kei to you, and I highly doubt that your getting an A in this class, bro."

"Oh come on Kei, I mean Mr. Kei."

Ignoring Go, Kei began his class but not before locking eyes with Himeno. He gave a smile and went back to his lesions after Himeno returned it.

After about twenty minutes in class, Himeno realized she hadn't spoken to Yayoi since she walked in.

Himeno glanced up at Kei who was still looking at the over head. She smiled wickedly with glee.

She opened up her facebook account on her laptop and was thrilled to find Yayoi logged in.

"Hey Yayoi! Is something wrong? You're so quiet."

When Yayoi didn't respond right away, Himeno looked over at her, a little worried.

Yayoi was acting as though she was paying attention to Kei, but she obviously wasn't since she never touched her keyboard.

_Ok something is up. She always replies back immediately and she hasn't even come up with a ridiculous love story for Kei. I wonder what's going on…._

Himeno then began to just type anything trying to catch her attention. It worked. Himeno stared anxiously at the bubble that indicated Yayoi was writing something.

I'm fine Himeno, well actually I'm just,

Yayoi paused as Himeno stared at the screen then at her friend.

I need to talk to you, if it's not too much for you could you skip lunch and meet me at in the girls bathroom in the annex?

Of course Yayoi, I hope everything is ok.

Yayoi didn't get Himeno message. She had already logged of.

Himeno's face dropped. She looked over at her friend with much sadness. Yayoi's shoulders were dropped and her face was hopeless.

_I really do hope everything is ok. _

When the bell finally ranged, there were no signs of reliefs, grunts or students running out the class room. It almost seemed like no one wanted to leave, since students were still in their seats.

Once Himeno finally took her mind of her worried thoughts for her friend, she found that Kei was an excellent teacher, much better than their pervious teacher. The computer programs were easy and actually fun. She enjoyed every minute of it and she too was sad that the class was over.

In the corner of her eyes Himeno noticed Yayoi closing her laptop and packing up her things. So was the rest of the class. Before Himeno could go over to her, Mr. Kei approached her.

"Himeno right?" Mr. Kei asked smiling down at her.

Himeno smiled despite how she was feeling. "Yup that's me. It's nice see you again Mr. Kei. Never thought it would be in a class room though."

"Call me Kei. No, I guess you would be surprise to see as your teacher. This is new for me too."

"Hey how come she gets to call you Kei, Mr. Kei?" said Go as he walked over with a goofy grin. "I've known you like forever bro."

"Because you're an idiot" Kei said bluntly, annoyance clearly in his voice.

Himeno laughed at them, covering her mouth with her soft pale hand. It was something she picked up seeing Mayune do numerous time.

"It's almost like you guys are family. Must be nice."

"Oh yeah. It must be something" Kei said dryly adjusting his tie. "Anyway, how are you feeling Himeno? You looked a little drained this morning."

Himeo looked shocked. She had forgotten she was crying this morning.

_My eyes must her been red or something. _

"Oh this morning, I was um, well, I was um-"

"She was just tired," Go said cutting her off. "She came early to class for the first time today. You must have woken up early huh Himeno?"

Himeo nodded grateful that she didn't have to fumble for the right words.

Kei looked satisfied with Go's answer and shrugged. "Ok, well I hope you're early for my class Himeno. I hate to teach without you."

Himeno blushed a little as her eyes narrowed. It actually seemed that he liked her being here, but he said it with a lifeless voice that made it hard to tell if he was serious or not.

"Hey Kei or you coming to my game tonight," Go asked with so much excitement he was beaming. "It's our last game and you haven't come to one yet."

"Pass," Kei said plainly while turning and gathering up his things. "You know I'm too busy with all our, I mean my researching. I don't have time for a silly ball game. Now, I will see you too soon. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Kei excited the room and Go was heated. "Silly game, that jerk."

It was starting to seem as though steam was coming out his ears so Himeno reached to touch him.

_Wow he's hot, literally. That's so odd. _

"Don't be made, I'm sure he's just, um, well um, can I come," Himeno asked, hoping this would cheer him up.

It did. Go had sparking stars for his eyes as he stared at Himeno with a big goofy grin.

"Oh would ya! Thanks Himeno, I need more cute girls to cheer for me then that baka Kenshin. He thinks he can beat me!"

A huge sweat drop appeared on the side of Himeno's face.

_Should have known. This is still Go afterwards. _

"Ok I will see at my game. Bye Himeno."

Himeno smiled as she watched Go dance out the door.

Her smiled dropped. She looked out the window as rays of sunlight played on her face.

_Maybe watching a game will help me feel better, if only for a little bit. Especially after whatever Yayoi has to tell me. _

__

Himeno open the door to the girl's bathroom in the annex of their school. No one really used the bathroom and you could skip periods in this bathroom before anyone could find you. It was the perfect place for her and Yayoi to talk.

Himeno hung her bag on the back of a stall door and took a seat on a sink; she started to kick her legs as she waited for her friend.

_I wonder what she has to tell me. It must be serious since she didn't just openly tell me on facebook. I-I hope everything is alright, but what could it possibly be?_

Himeno took a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was the post card Go had given her so she could write to Sasame's radio show. She had already written down the problems she was having with her dreams, and the fear of losing her foster brothers.

There was still room on the post card.

Soon Yayoi walked in. She looked more saddened and her head was hung low. She took a couple of steps toward Himeno as Himeno hopped down from the sink.

"H- hey H-meno," Yayoi choked out. She was crying and words just seemed to not want to come out.

Himeno rushed to her friends and embraced her.

"It's ok Yayoi. You don't have to tell me anything if it's making you this upset. I-."

"No!" Yayoi shouted pushing Himeno away. "I- I'm moving Himeno!"

Himeno felt like her heat had gave out. Her eyes were big and her mouth twitched a little. She stood there staring at her friend in shocked.

_No, this can't be. I- it just can't be. Not my only friend!_

"I'm so sorry Himeno. I really tried to convince them not to move us to America but they have all ready purchased a house and got our visa's."

"America," Himeno muttered still in shocked mood.

_America? I won't see her ever again. This can't be. _

"Himeno," Yayoi called out through glassy eyes. "Please don't be mad at me I really tried my hardest to stay. I really care for you deeply as a friend and I-."

Himeno cut her off as she embraced her yet again.

"How could I be mad at you Yayoi? Your my only and most cherished friend. You've been there for me countless times and you know how to make me burst out laughing even when I down."

"But Himeno," Yayoi said in a muffled voice because of their embrace. "I might not ever see you again. I'm leaving next week, a- and they just told me last night. How can we keep in touch?"

Himeno smiled as she looked down at her friend blocking the tears that wanted so badly to come shooting out her eyes.

"I'm sure Natsue will allow me to-."

She stopped short. Himeno and her brother now only have two month to live with Natsue then they would all be separated from each other in different orphanages.

That thought gave Himeno a shutter and she had to close her eyes to stopped herself from crying.

_I have to be strong for my friend. She needs me now. I have to be strong for her. Besides, there's nothing to gain by being depressed._

"Himeno," Yayoi had broke their embrace. "I'm so sorry."

Realizing her eyes were closed and her friend was staring at her, Himeno broke out laughing.

"Wow this is sure a chain of events huh."

She had a forced big grin on her face.

"Himeno?"

"Listen Yayoi, I know that this is sudden and it's just hard to think about it, but it's going to happen. We can't change any of it, but we don't have to be depressed about it either. Somehow everything is going to work out and we're going to see each other again. I know it."

"But you're going to be placed in another orphanage somehow soon. What if they are mean a- and -."

"I highly doubt that." Himeno said with so much confidence it shocked her. "I bet someone is getting my adoption papers ready for me as we speak. I know someone out there is waiting for me, or searching for me. I have high hopes for me, you, and my brothers Yayoi. We just have to keep our heads up and have faith. We're going to make it."

Yayoi was now crying tears of joy as she looked up at her friend.

"Oh Himeno! You're so amazing! Yes, yes we have to have faith!"

Yayoi embraced her friend and squeezed her so tight Himeno had trouble breathing.

"Yayoi I can't breath." She released her friend and they both started laughing.

The bell rung and they both stared at each other.

"We should get going. No since of getting dentition on my first day that I didn't come to school late."

Yayoi nodded and they both excited the bathroom.

As Yayoi waved to Himeno and took the stairs the first floor, Himeno took out her post card and filled it up entirely.

_I have to be strong for my friend and my brothers. I just have too._

The day had finialy ended and Himeno was exhausted and drained. It was so hard for her to keep a smile on her face when she truly wanted to crawl in someone's lap and cry her head off.

She was a little grateful that Hayate had a tennis match today so he wasn't there to be her partner in English class. But on the other hand she still had not fully apologize to him and this could have been the day.

She gathered her bags and headed out the door till she was stopped by Go.

"Hey Himeo! Your still coming right?"

Himeo had totally forgotten about it and it showed all over her face.

Go looked a little disappointed and Himeno quickly said, "Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Go beamed at her with glee. "Ok then, I'll save you a seat."

He ran off, and this time Himeno's smile was as real as it could get.

Himeno walked down the aisle as she searched for Go. She still had on her uniform and her bag was on her shoulders. Himeno then walked down the stairs and found Go at the bottom.

Go waved to her and Himeno waved back giggling because of Go's notorious goofy smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she approached him.

"Oh nothing, hey these are great seats!"

"Thanks, that's a perk when you're rooting for me instead of that loser Kenshin."

"It's not like you got a whole row of seats or something" said a voce from behind them. Himeno turned around and there stood Hayate. He still had on his tennis uniform and his hair was damp. His deep blue eyes stared at Himeno and she could feel her face getting red.

Hayate turned up his nose. "What's this tulip head doing here?"

Himeno almost fell over. "Stop calling me that your big jerk!"

Hayate smirked. "You like one, so you are one. Tulip head."

"Ugh, you're asking for it Hayate!"

Go started snickering as he watched the two. "Man if I didn't know it, I would think you guys were hot for each other."

They both stopped with Himeno's arms still in the air. They were both blushing.

"Yeah right Go! Like I could ever have the hots for this tulip head!" said Hayate frantically. He was blushing more so he turned away from her.

"Yeah I could never like this hot headed jerk," Himeno said, also blushing harder and turning away from them.

Go was now laughing. "Yeah ok, I'll play along, wink wink."

"Go!" They both shouted ready to attack him.

Soon the rest of Go's girls aka groupies came practically throwing themselves at Go. Both Himeno and Hayate were annoyed and looked to sit elsewhere. They found a couple of seats away from Go and his pack.

The game hadn't started yet and Himeno and Hayate sat in silence. For some reason she was starting to get nervous and she started to play with her skirt. She glanced over at Hayate who also looked a little uncomfortable staring out to the floor.

_Why am I feeling this way? I know for sure I don't have the hots for him. He's a jerk. But he does have amazing eyes. And they seem so familiar…_

Himeno glaced over at Hayate. He was also sneaking glances at her. It almost seemed that he was thinking the same thing.

"Hayate," she said feeling his name roll off her tongue.

He stared at her for awhile. "What is it tulip head?"

Himeno flinched as he called her that and she was tempted to kick him down the stairs but decided not to.

"I'm sorry about what happen in the class room. I was sleep and you startled me. I'm sorry."

He did respond. She was still looking at her lap. When she looked up at him, her heart felt like it had stopped. He was smiling at her, but it wasn't a smile that he gave his friends or teachers. It was a smile that lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle.

_He's so handsome, and that smile, it's so familiar. Where have I seen it?_

Himeno was having trouble breathing as her pink reddish eyes stared in his deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it, tulip head."

Himeno almost tiped over as she stared in disbelief.

_What a jerk._

The game had started and Awayuki High was wining by 20 points. Go was sweating but he was doing great making a couple of shouts here and there.

Watching the game keep Yayios departure and her weird dreams far from her mind. She was enjoying the game and wanted it to last forever, especially since this would be the only time she would spend with Hayate alone and on good terms.

Half time arrived with Awayuki High leading with 80 points.

"I'm gonna grab a soda," Hayate announced getting up. He then turned around and stared at Himeno. "Would you like one?"

Himeno blused a little a looked away.

"Um no thank you."

She could hear his steps as he walked away.

_Why am I feeling this way? I can't even stand this boy, and now I'm blushing over him. Ugh, I don't understand any of this. _

Her thought were interrupted as someone approached her.

"Enjoying you date, Henji."

Himeno spun around and stared up to a very pissed of girl. She was one of Mayune's robots who followed and did everything Mayune said and wanted because they were "friends".

"I'm not on a date."

"Yeah you're right," she said nasty. "Hayate would never be interested in you henji girl. Anyway, Mayune wants to speak with you."

Himeo rolled her eyes. "What is it this time, she hates me. Sorry, she already told me."

"It's about your brothers."

Himeno stared up at the girl. She then followed her out of the gym, but as she got up her post card sliped out of her pocket.

Hayate returned with two sodas just in case Himeno was just being shy. He had no idea why he was doing such an act, but at the moment it seemed right.

To his surprise Himeno was not there. He shrugged and sat down.

_She must have went to the bathroom._

Even though the game had started up, Hayate found himself staring at her seat.

_Why do I feel this way?_

"No," Himeno muttered as she covered her mouth with her had. Tears wanted to be let loose but Himeno denied them there freedom to run down her face.

Himeno, Mayune, and Mayune's two robots were in the annex in the girls bathroom.

"Oh yes it's true little Himeno," Mayune laughed/ Despite the fact that they were both in the same grade Mayune also called her little or henji.

"After I told mother of all the recent activities of you shaming the Awayuki name, mother just had enough."

Himeno stared pleadingly and Mayune and her two robots as they laugh at her.

"How could you Mayune? Why not just me? Why my brothers?"

"Humph, I could care less about you and your brothers. Besides, it was only you I told on but mother insisted that you have influenced your bad conduct on them and they were going to turn out just like you, so you're all leaving, tonight! Probably at this very moment!"

"Mayune I begging you!" Himeno reached out to her but Mayune snorted and slap her hand away.

"To late Himeno. It's back to the orphanage for you and those little brats. Hahahaha!"

"But don't worry, finish watching the basketball game. We'll still be waiting for you at home Himeno. We're not going anywhere."

The girls turned on their heels to leave.

"You should have seen her this morning Mayune. She actually thought coming to school early would make your mother keep her, ha!"

"Yeah and she actually thinks Hayate would be interested in her. She's so pathetic."

The door shut before her and Himeno felt like she was dying. She could run home and try and stop this but what could she do? Staying also didn't help. They would still be home waiting for her.

Tears began to flow down her angelic face as she allowed them to. She stared up at herself in the mirror.

_I guess, I am pathetic. _

He head fell as tears dropped in the sink.

Suddenly the door open and in someone came.

"Himeno, oh poor Himeno."

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had a writer's block and it wasn't till I started to read Pretear volumes 1 & 2 that I was able to finish this chapter. By the way ****Henji ****means weirdo. Longest chapter for sure, but I do love it and I hope you guys to, ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Till next chapter,**

**Oreo-girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have brought you yet another chapter please enjoy! I really worked hard on this one and I know for a fact you guys will love it, if you don't let a sister know by REVIEWING! I love to hear feedback. **

**Disclaimer: Even in the sixth chapter I still don't own any rights to this anime or manga. **

Chapter 6

"Why is poor Himeno crying?" asked Mawata almost mockingly. She stood at the door staring down Himeno with a crooked smile.

Himeno quickly glanced at Mawata then quickly turned her head back to the sink. She started wiping the tears off her face and said slowly, "Don't worry about me, I'm ok. I'm just dealing with something that soon will go, away."

Himeno even forced a fake shaky smile on her face as it gave her pain to keep it there.

Mawata frowned. She came up behind Himeno and embraced her from the back.

"Himeno, you're such a foolish girl."

Himeno gasped. Her body was tense and nothing about any of this seemed friendly to her.

Mawata placed her chin on Himeno's shoulder and they stared in the mirror.

"Why do you pretend so much Himeno? Hmmm, it's ok you can tell me."

Tears started to roll down Himeno's face as she stared at her reflection.

_Why do I pretend? Why can't I just accept fate and stop trying to make things better when they can't?_

"Himeno," Mawata called in a whisper sending chills down Himeno's back. "I'm waiting."

"I-I don't know," Himeno choked out causing her body to shake. "I j-just don't know why I pretend."

"Himeno."

"Y-yes Mawata."

"You know I'm your friend and I want you to be happy more than anything but….."

She sighed.

"You just can't. You're not meant to be happy. You have to accept this fact and stopped pretending."

Himeno felt like her heart would stop. She was shaking more, but no more tears flowed down her cheeks, almost as if she had drained herself of tears.

"I'm not supposed to be happy," Himeno muttered staring at herself lifelessly, as if in a trance. "I have to stop pretending."

"Yes Himeno, yes that's right." Mawata smirked wickedly as she began to stroke Himeno's head. She then leaned in closer and whisper, "My foolish puppet of disaster."

* * *

Mannen threw a ball in the air and then caught it; he then threw it up and caught it again. His sliver eyes were narrowed and his mouth was wide open in pure boredom.

Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were all home at the Awayuki household. Normally they would sneak off to Kei's office but today Kei had important things to do that he didn't want a bunch of children to bother him. This really ticked Mannen off.

"Mannen I'm soooo booored!" Hajime exclaimed kicking his legs up in the air as though he was riding a bicycle. "Where's Himeno when you need her."

"She's at the game." Mannen said dryly. "She's crazy to go to Go's stupid game then to hang out with us. Go sucks. What a stupid hot head."

Mannen started to laugh and both Hajime and Shin joined in.

"Why don't you guys do some homework," Shin said from his little table doing his homework. "Himeno said it's good to do your homework."

Both Mannen's and Hajime's face dropped. They were clearly disgusted.

"Pass" they both said.

Shin smiled and went back to his work.

Suddenly the door open and in walked Natsue and Mayune. Three men with suites walked in behind them.

Natsue looked indifferent and uncaring while Mayune smiled wickedly at her foster brothers

"Huh," Hajime exclaimed sitting up. "What's going on?"

Mannen gasped as the realization of the situation.

"There here to get rid of us," Mannen explained as he squeezed his ball tightly. "Natsue doesn't want us anymore."

"What," exclaimed Shin as he began to cry. "I don't want to go."

Mannen smirked as his cocky personality began to show.

"Doesn't matter. I hate living here. Besides were already going to get adopted and were going to get Himeno adopted too so ha!" he announced pulling down his eye lid and sticking out his tongue.

"Himeno really does a have a bad influence on you doesn't she," Natuse said emotionless walking up to Mannen and cupping his chin. "But you are mistaken about one thing little one. None of you are going to be adopted. I'm going to split you all up and different orphanages."

"You can't do that," Hajime yelled. He was now standing up with his fists clenched.

"Oh but I can. These men here are from the social child services. They've come to take you boys away. Good bye Hajime, Mannen, Shin. I'm only sorrow that Himeno corrupted your little mind."

The three men started to approach the boys and in a frantic move Mannen jumped out of his seat.

"Scatter guys!"

It was too late. The men quickly grabbed Mannen and Hajime, but Shin was able to run to the window.

"Run Shin! Go warn Himeno, hurry!" cried Hajime as he struggled to get loose.

Shin's lip started to quiver as he looked at Hajime and Mannen. He was obliviously scared.

One of the social workers let go of Mannen and charged after Shin. Shin quickly jumped out the window and fell down as it would seem.

"This kid is crazy," said the man as he looked out, then he gasped. "How is he able to run? That's incredible!

"Not to worry. He'll be back," said Natsue as she walked over to the window with a weary smile. "Himeno wouldn't dare disobey me."

Kei looked at his screen tiredly as he typed. He turned to his side and grabbed one of his many key chains that looked just like him. He smiled as this seemed to delight him.

* * *

Kei was checking up on Awayuki High School to make sure nothing serious was going on. The radar was clear for now.

_Hmmm. Maybe I will go to that Idiot's game seeing that nothing is goin-_

His thoughts were interrupted when his screen began to turn orange. The radar wasn't high, but orange still meant something bad. Activity seemed to just appear at Awayayuki High School.

"This can't be good."

Kei was now staring at his screen in shocked. He quickly dialed Sasame number and waited as it began to ring.

"I like to welcome all you faithful listeners back to Sasame's talk show. And for you new listeners, welcome! Sasame is here to answer and coach anyone with problems, interest, or maybe love. Fill free to write Sasame a post card or just listen. Either way Sasame will not leave you disappointed."

Sasame smiled at his DJ. "Thank you Sano. And welcome to all my listeners and new listeners. Today I have a post card from Lady Rose. She writes, "Dear Sasame, I have a really big problem. I'm betrothed to a man that I don't love and my whole family and my friends are pressuring me to be with him. But the thing is. I'm in love with my coworker that I work with at a hospital.

We both are doctors and are very passionate about what we do. My betrothed doesn't feel the same way as I do and he even wants me to stay at home. He says that's where a woman should be. I don't know what I should do, the wedding is in a week and I just can't go through with it.

Sasame sighed and closed his beautiful grey eyes as if thinking. He then open them and smiled.

"Thank you Lady Rose for sharing your dilemma. I understand completely how you feel. Once upon a time a friend of mine was deeply in love with a woman that was not promised to him. He tried to ignore his feeling and stand aside but his feelings would only grow stronger for her. Soon his beloved began to show her true feelings for him and he could no longer ignore his feelings.

"The man that was promised to her was heartbroken and did something foolish and betrayed her, her family, and everything that is good. What I want you to know Lady Rose is that things are not going to be ok because you wish to be with the one you truly love. You're going to have to take a stand and fight for your love.

"As long as your love for each other is strong and true, you're going to make it, and one day happiness will surround you. I wish you the best, Lady Rose."

Sasame smiled once again. Something caught his attention at the window. It was a man taping on his window with a phone in his hand. It's an emergency the man mouthed.

Sasame appeared a little shocked but quickly gather his composure back.

"It appears I'm needed. While I attend to this please enjoy one of my favorite songs I decided to learn and sing. It's Cry Me a River by Julie London. A beautiful classic."

Cry me a river started to play as Sasame hummed it and got up. He went to the door as one his crew members handed him a phone.

"Sorry Sasame. I wasn't going to disturbed you but some guy named Kei said it's a life or death situation. He seems worried about something."

Sasame gave a weary smile. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for getting me."

Sasame left the studio area and went out to the lobby where it was quieter.

"I suspect its more activity going on at the school Kei."

"Yes. My radar is still orange but still…"

"I couldn't pick up on anything at the school Kei, The Princess of Disaster must be there."

"Yes, she is. She might just be stealing leafe from the students, and since there is a ball game going on there are lots of students to take leafe from."

"Hmmm, but haven't there been previous games at the school kei? Why wait now to steal leafe, something isn't right here, especially since I can't hear anything that's going on at the school."

There was silence then Kei said, "I think it's time for us to act."

Sasame sighed deeply. "I hope we're right about this Kei. If she learns we were there the whole time things can get nasty. Do you have the boy's adoption papers?"

"Yes, I'll go get them. Hayate and Go are still at the school, knowing them they didn't pick up on anything. I'll meet you there."

"Ok then."

Sasame hung up the phone and sighed deeply.

_I hope she hasn't found her, or else everything we know will be destroyed._

* * *

Hayate glanced at the seat where Himeno was sitting at, then looked up at the door. The game was nearing its end and Himeno still had no come back.

_I wonder where she could be. _

Hayate sighed deeply as he realized what he was thinking.

"I must be nuts," he said as his voice was muffed by the soda pouring down his throat.

At the corner of his eyes he noticed a piece of paper flapping by his sneakers.

Curious, he picked it up and set aside his soda.

It was a post card to Sasame.

_What's this doing here?_

He unfolded it and his eyes grow larger. It was from Himeno, but that didn't shocked him, it was what she had written that shocked him.

"No," he gapsed.

_H-how can this be? Himeno?_

"Hayate! Hey Hayate! Earth to Hayate! Dude!"

Hayate was snap out of his thoughts by a screaming Go.

"W- w- what?"

Go rolled his eyes. "Dude you totally lost it back there. What's up with you bro?"

Hayate was having trouble understanding what Go was saying since he was still in shocked mode.

"Hey what's that," Go asked as he started too reached for the paper in Hayate's hand.

Suddenly all the senses in Hayate's body clicked on. He quickly moved the paper out of reach and said, "What are you doing up here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be playing?"

Go snorted. "Coach put me on the bench. Kenshin claims I tripped him. Like I would do that, we're on the same team! Besides, they just called a time out, and now Kenshin is arguing with coach, that jerk" he said staring down at the game floor.

Go continued to go on as Hayate ignored him, dazed out again in his thoughts.

* * *

"You're hopeless Himeno, you're nothing" Mawata whispered into Himeno's ear as she stroked her head. "You do understand that, don't you Himeno."

"I'm hopeless," Himeno whispered as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Himeno stared at herself from the mirror. It was almost like she was staring at herself from another angle. As though someone had entered and took over her body, kicking her out.

"Wouldn't it be better if you could just disappear? You wouldn't cause any harm to anybody, and nobody would bother you. No more pretending, no more forced smiles. Just nothing, complete darkness."

Mawata's eyes were glowing a light purple color but Himeno was in her trance to notice or care. Mawata was smiling wickedly and she tightened her embrace around Himeno.

"I can give you that Himeno. I can take you to a place where no one can ever hurt or bother you. Complete darkness. Would you like that Himeno?"

Himeno placed her hand on the mirror as she continued to stare at herself. She tried smiling but nothing appeared on her face.

_Everyone was right about me, I am hopeless. I am nothing. What's the point of going on? I'll only get hurt and I can't handle any more pain. I'm not strong enough, I can't go on alone. I'm weak._

"I won't be hurt anymore?" Himeno asked in a scared shaky voice. She was starting to tremble.

Mawata looked joyous. "No Himeno. No one will hurt you ever again I promise you, but, you have to do something for me first."

"Ok…."

"You have to become my **Puppet of Disaster.**"

Himeno nodded. All hope seemed to just have left her body.

"Oh Himeno, your such a foolish girl, now give me all your lea-."

"Himeno!" called a voice from the hallway, cutting Mawata off.

_That voice. It's so sweet and innocent. It reminds me of, it reminds me of, SHIN!_

It finally registered in Himeno's head that it was Shin. He voice seemed to break her out of her trance and she found herself pushing Mawata back and running for the doors, ignoring Mawata's cries.

She pushed open the door and found a confused Shin trying to open a lock door.

"Shin!" Shin she cried with tears of joy in her eyes. A smile spread across her face as she ran and embraced Shin."

"Oh Shin! I-I'm so sorry I h-haven't been there fully for you guys. I'm such a bad sister. I'm always worried about my feelings instead of how you guys would feel if I just disappear. Please forgive me."

She started to stroke his cheek as Shin smiled at her. "But I already have forgiven you Himeno. No matter what I will always forgive you and love you because you the best sister in the whole wide world and you whack Hajime and Mannen when they pick on me."

Himeno and Shin both started to laugh at that and she embraced him again.

"Thank you Shin, and I love you too. Always and forever," Himeno whisper into Shin's hair, still in the embrace.

"What are you doing Himeno?"

Himeno spun around and was now facing an angry Mawata.

"Your nothing Himeno! You belong in darkness! No one cares for you!"

"You're wrong Mawata! I was wrong. I don't belong alone or in darkness. Shin loves me, Yayoi loves me, and my other two brothers love me. Yes things are hard right now and I have no idea how they are going to turn out but I can't give up, not when the people I love are rooting for me."

"And I don't have to pretend, not when I have faith. I have faith that things are going to get better, and I have faith not to become your puppet of disaster."

"You really are a foolish girl Himeno," Mawata said as he eyes began to glow purple again, causing Himeno to gapsed. "I really thought you were the one. I could see right through you. No matter, I'll still take your leafe!"

Mawata's hair turned dark black and it stretched out till it landed on the floor. Her uniform was changed into a dark purple gown.

"The princess of Disaster!" Shin shouted. He then transformed into the knight of plants.

Himeno watched in awe as she stared at Shin.

"What a treat. I was wondering when the leafe knights were going to show. Your leafe alone fills me."

The princess of disaster then charged at Shin. Shin was unable to react quickly enough and he was grabbed. Her hair wrapped around his entire body and she began to drain him of his leafe.

Himeno stood frozen in her spot.

_Oh my goodness. No Shin! What can I do? I have to do something?_

Himeno then charged at Mawata.

"Get off of him!"

Before Himeno could even touch her, she was grabbed around her waist.

"Ugh no! Let us go! Please! You're hurting him! Please Mawata!"

"Haven't you heard? My name is The Princess of Disaster."

She started to laugh wickedly as Himeno's leafe was being absorbed.

_I feel drained. What is she doing to me?_

Himeno winced as she looked over at Shin. He looked lifeless. Himeno gasped.

_Shin! No! Oh Shin no please Shin! I can't let her kill him._

Something inside her clicked. Her eyes started to glow white as she lifted her hand and pointed at The Princess of Disaster.

A powerful blast of white energy, as though it was white as snow, shot out of her and hit The Princess of Disaster in the back sending her flying down the hallway.

Himeno fell to her knees. She was shaky and she felt weak, but she also felt something new.

_H-how did I just do that?_

There wasn't much time for her to ponder on that subject for The Princess of Disaster was starting to get up.

Himeno started to stand up but pain shot through her body. Stubbornly, she ignored it. She dashed over to Shin, picked him and made a run for it.

The Princess of Disaster stared after them.

"I finally found you, The White Snow Princess." She frowned heavily. "Demon Larva attack!"

* * *

Go put his feet up on the chair in front of him. He glared down at the court, wishing his coach would let him play before the game was over. The last game of the season.

He then turned his attention back to Hayate who was still dazed out, clenching the postcard in his hand.

_Man what's with this guy? I gotta see that postcard._

Go was trying to find a diversion to grabbed the postcard but nothing presented itself.

Until now. Sasame appeared on the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He seemed clam but for him being here obviously meant something.

Go smiled wickedly.

Sasame spotted the two of them and walked over to them.

"Hayate, Go. Has anything unusual has happen over the past hour?" He asked still clam with his hands in his pockets.

Go shrugged, itching his head. "Well, we're losing"

Sasame then looked at Hayate who seemed not to notice his presence or heard his question.

Sasame narrowed his eyes as he searched Hayate. Finally noticing someone's presence Hayate looked at Sasame and quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your radio program tonight?"

"Hayate," Sasame said forgetting his posture. "You found her haven't you?"

"What!" Go shouted, jumping out of his seat. Suddenly an opportunity arrived and Go seized it.

He snatched the post card out of Hayate's hand and to his surprise, Hayate did nothing to stop him.

Go opened it, read a little, then dropped it.

"No, no way. Himeno's The White Snow Princess."

As Go said that, the gymnasium started to shake. The game halted as everyone stopped. As the buzzer sounded ending the game, every one's attention turned towards the basketball hopes. They were glowing purple. Suddenly they started to transform into monsters.

"Demon larva" Go muttered as people started to run and scream.

Sasame sighed deeply as he closed his clam gray eyes.

"She's here. Most likely she has found our princess. Go, please take care of the demon larva."

Go nodded. He quickly transformed into his knights uniform and flew down to the courts.

Sasame turned to Hayate, but this time his calm demeanor was gone.

"Hayate. I'm going to need you to put your personal feelings aside. I'm going to go after The Princess of Darkness, while you go and protect our princess."

Without a reply from Hayate, Sasame transformed and disappeard in the crowds.

Hayate remained in his seat a little while longer before he too transformed, following Sasame's order.

* * *

Himeno collapsed on soft wet grass as the pain and exhaustion consumed her body. Himeno and Shin were hiding behind bleachers out on the football field.

She cringed as she sat up. Her whole body felt like it just came out of a war, barely alive. She had used a good amount of her power to attack The Princess of Disaster. Something new that her body was not used too and wasn't ready to handle.

Himeno placed her hand on Shin's cheek and started to stork it. His breathing was slow and didn't have a pace.

"Shin I'm so sorry" She whisper as tears fell from her eyes. "I wish I knew what was going on and how I could fix it. I really do. Then I could save you."

Himeno was interrupted by shouting the movement of feet.

_She must be attacking everyone at the game. I need to help them but I have no idea how I created that blast and it took so much from me. I'm drained. _

Head lights from a car in the parking lot switched on. It was the only car there and the lights were shinning straight in Himeno's direction.

Himeno smiled tiredly as she struggled to left Shin up. She staggered with him as she started to approach the parking lot.

"Please! Please help us!"

Suddenly the car started to bend inwards then out. Himeno stared in horror as it transformed into a monster.

"Demon larva," Shin whisper before he passed out again.

It gave a terrible yell and shot an energy blast at Himeno. It sent Himeno and Shin in the air. Himeno landed on the pavement. New pain surge through her body. Then she realized Shin was no longer in her arms.

"Shin!" She painfully sat up and searched for him. She found him laying on his stomach on the other side of the parking lot. "Shin!"

_Oh no Shin! Please don't be dead!_

The monster began to move towards Shin and Himeno cried out in agony. She manage to stand up but walking almost sent her back to the ground.

"Leave him alone! Please! Just take me!"

The monster continued to move towards Shin.

"Please! Someone please help me!"

A voice came into Himeno head. She thought it was just part of another one of her dreams, but this voice was different. It was soft, calm and reassuring. Himeno closed her eyes and focused on just the voice, hoping it would somehow help her.

_Focus on the sounds around you. Pin point the sounds that you want to hear. From there you should be able to hit your target at a direct shot. _

Himeno did actually what she had heard. Concentrating on what she wanted to hit, she could see the monsters attacking the students inside the gym, and in front of the school. She then saw the monster closing in on Shin and she released all the power she could mustered.

Himeno could feel her power destroing the monsters, but she could also feel her powers taking its toll on her already weak body.

_So this is what it feels like to die. Something being drained from you. But I don't mind. I'm glad to I could be of use to someone. I'm glad that I finally found a way to help at least one of my brothers. _

Himeno felt herself letting go, but not because she was dying but because someone was stopping her. She looked up at a familiar face. His eyes were dark blue and worried. He was very handsome with incredible bone structure. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and his hands were warm.

Himeno felt herself smile as her eyes regained its natural reddish pink color. They closed as she passed out.

Hayate held her as she went limp in his arms. He stared at her loving as he traced a finger across her soft pink lips.

"I have found you, my Snow Princess."

**Oh wow! I'm so happy about this chapter! I have been working on it all week. Just about everything I had in my head went down in this story lol**

**The scene where Sasame is telling a story of his friend to Lady Rose and his radio listeners is of course about the Hayate and Himeno.**

**I wanted to put in the scene where Kei goes to get Mannen and Hajime and tells off Natsue and Mayune but I didn't want to add so much, then I would never have finished. I hope everyone understands what's going on. If you don't, feel free to email me. Next chapter will not disappoint!**

**God Bless,**

**Oreo-girl. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers! I'm bringing you another chapter! Some of you out there have put my story as a favorite and as a reader alert and I thank you all but you still haven't REVIEWED! LOL! I just really would like to know what you think of my story, that's one of the many reasons why I write so REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any rights I wouldn't have to do this now would I?**

Chapter 7

Himeno moaned softly as she shifted in bed. She was alone in a bedroom, lying in a comfortable bed. A blanket lay across her body keeping her warm and relaxed. Rays of sunlight began to flutter in the windows. They were dancing all throughout the room and playfully started to dance on Himeno's face.

Her peaceful face started to twitch as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She stared blankly at the pale orange ceiling.

_It's so peaceful in here. I wonder…. where I am?_

She started to move her body but pain shot through her causing her not to move at all.

She winced closing her eyes.

"I would advise you not to move, Himeno" said a masculine voice. It was very soft and calm. It was so welcoming and kind that the voice could draw any one to listen to it.

"I apologize for not getting to your aide sooner, but things got a little, off hand…" He said trailing off.

Himeno said nothing. No sound seemed to want to come out of her mouth.

Himeno craned her head to the right side where the voice was coming from. She was thankful that this gesture wasn't causing her pain.

A handsome man dressed in casual clothes sat in a chair by the closet in the room. His hair was silver and he wore classes. Beautiful purple eyes shone through his glasses. He gave her a warm smile as she stared at him.

_He looks so familiar. And so does his voice. I know I seen him somewhere. Maybe he's from one of my strange dreams._

Himeno continued to stare blankly at him.

"My name is Sasame. Do you remember me Himeno? Do you remember all that has happen?"

Himeno craned her head back and closed her eyes.

_All that has happen. Do I remember all that has happen? What has happen? Who is he?_

Suddenly the events at Awayuki High flooded in her mind playing back the events like an old movie.

"SHIN!" Himeno cried jumping out of bed. She forgot all the pain and painfully tumbled to the ground.

A shocked Sasame rushed over to her.

"Himeno! Are you all right!"

Tears were pouring out her eyes as she stared up at Sasame.

"I r..remember. I remember what happen."

Her head dropped into his chest as she sobbed. "Is he dead? D…did I…did I save him? Please I have to know."

Sasame started to stroke her head as she sobbed in his chest.

"He's alright Himeno. I assure you. He's healing right now, as you are. The both of you have been through a lot. That's why you're resting now. Once you get your strength up you can see him, if you wish."

Himeno stopped sobbing and gazed up at Sasame.

"Yes. I would like that."

Sasame then lifted her up and placed her carefully but gracefully back into her bed. As he pulled the covers over her weak body, his smile grew deeper. She had already drifted back to sleep.

"Sleep well, my sweet princess."

Later that night Himeno was woken up, but this time no rays of sunshine danced on her face.

She looked over in the direction where Sasame was sitting but he was not there. The room was dark and shadows started to form from the window. Someone was standing on the window seal. It was a young man with clothes that flowed with the wind. His hair danced softly behind him.

Though it was dark, the moonlight gave enough light for Himeno to see him. She gasped as she realized who he was.

"H…Hayate" She whispered into the air. Then as quickly as he came, he left.

She stared at the window a little while longer before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Hayate allowed the wind to smoothly sail him to his destination. Leafeania was somewhat peaceful today as Hayate headed to check in on Shin. Both Himeno and Shin had lost a lot of leafe two days ago after dealing with The Princess of Disaster. She was now back in Leafeania planning no doubt her next moves.

Hayate landed smoothly on the ground. In front of him loomed a huge oak tree. There was an opening at its bottom and Hayate walked in.

A pod shape like a diamond sat in the middle of the tree. It was used to give the Leafe Knights more Leafe if they needed it. Usually it glowed with rainbow colors but to Hayate's surprised it didn't. He looked confused as he stared at it.

"He's not in their" said a bored voice from behind him. "Goh took him back last night. Shin seems to be a very strong little boy."

Hayate turned around as Kei handed him a clipboard of Shin's condition.

"How long have you been out here Kei?"

Kei shrugged, his usual uncaring gesture. "Not that long. Goh has been out here every day, all day since Shin has been in the pod. He wouldn't leave his side so I decided to watch the boys. After all, this was the only time they could behave. Why not?"

Hayate snickered at this.

_Same ole Kei._

"So….." Kei trialed off, his boredom replaced by curiosity. "How is our little princess? I know you've been checking up on her."

Kei gave him a playful wink.

Hayate blushed a little at this, but he was frowning.

"Please don't call her princess, especially to her."

Kei's eyebrows raised and he crossed his arms as she stared blankly at Hayate.

"Don't stare at me like that Kei."

"You're lucky that's the only thing I'm doing to you Hayate. I should just blind you for the rest of your nature born life for thinking something foolish like this."

Hayate said nothing as Kei continued. "Do you honestly think you can keep the truth from her? She's home Hayate. She belongs here and she needs to know of her past. It's who she is."

"I'm not keeping the truth from her" Hayate says bitterly as he turns his back on Kei. "I'm not going to waste our time by telling her things that don't matter anymore. She's the pretear, nothing more. She will fight and then leave."

Hayate began to walk away clearly ending the conversation.

Kei sighed heavily as he watched Hayate walk away. He then started to snicker.

"He's so rash with his decisions. Honestly Takako, what did you ever see in him."

From out the shadows came a beautiful young women dressed in a tan dress. Her hair was black and lay peacefully at her sides. Her dazzling green eyes smiled up at Kei.

"Oh Kei. He's not that bad. Hayate is just scared right now. He doesn't want to be rejected by a girl he loved throughout the century. I think it's kind of cute actually."

She walked up to Kei and her smile deepened. "Besides, you know that Hayate and I were years ago. Nothing more but a silly crush. I'm in love with the love of my life now."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, you and Sasame" Kei said teasingly. "I'll see you back at the house."

Takako waved Kei off as he to left the oak tree.

* * *

"I see. So this is what Hayate is planning." Sasame said to Kei, pondering on this. They were back at the house inside of Sasame's office.

"That's how it sounded to me" Kei declared as he redid his ponytail wishing he had a brush. "But knowing Hayate. There's more to his "elaborate" plans."

Kei laughed at that.

Sasame remained calm as he sat on the edge of his desk looking out his window.

"Then maybe we should leave this up to Hayate. Let's try to the best of our ability to back him up on this one."

Kei shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyways, how is Himeno? I haven't seen the poor girl since she arrived here."

Sasame smiled.

"She's doing much better. Her strength has risen tremendously and I can honestly say in about a few days she should be up in walking. I have been watching over her in the day time while Hayate watches her during the night."

"She used up a lot of Leafe back there" Kei said bluntly, ignoring Sasame's sugar coated answer. "I fear if she uses all that energy again we won't have a princess to look after with all the trouble we went through finding her."

"I agree. For now she will just have to fight as a pretear. Though it's going to take her awhile to master the pretear's ability."

Seeming satisfied Kei got up and headed for the door but not before saying what was really on his mind.

"You do understand that this can all back fire Sasame? Leaving Hayate to sort out his feeling in all. Just be prepared to handle things even if your head is a little clouded by your love for Takako right now."

Kei left without a respond from Sasame. Sasame stared out the window no longer smiling.

* * *

Himeno was woken up again by dancing rays of sunlight. It was peaceful just lying in bed but Himeno's strength was ninety percent back and she was starting to become restless just lying in bed.

She sat up and began to stretch. Secretly when Sasame had left to bring her lunch she would sneakily leave the room in search for Shin's room. She had an idea where it was but Sasame seemed to always show up before she could do more searching. She was unaware that Sasame was the knight of sound and that he knew exactly what Himeno was doing.

Himeno noticed her breakfast was sitting in the chair that Sasame was usually at. She quickly got dressed and gobbled up her breakfast.

Standing fully dressed, Himeno stared at the door wondering where Sasame was since he normally greeted her when she had awoken. Himeno opened her door and walked into the hallway. It was peaceful and quiet. It was almost as long as some of the hallways in Natsue's mansion.

Himeno sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

_I wonder where he could be. Well since he's not here yet, I should go and visit Shin._

Himeno began to walk down the hallway as sunlight poured through the hallways and paintings loomed on the walls.

"Where am I?" she muttered as she looked out the passing windows. There were tall trees outside of the estate. It wasn't a big estate or fancy, but it was still nice and peacefully, and it seemed to be hidden in all the tall tress surrounding the estate.

Himeno continued to walk down the hallway. Soon she started to hear a faint sound of snoring. It was coming from the last door down the hall. It was half open and as Himeno came closer, the snoring got a little louder.

Nervously, Himeno open the door wider and walked in. The room was the same size as her's, but the color was different.

There were two people in the room. A little boy lay in the bed covered in soft covers, while a young man with brown hair and red high lights sat in a chair next to the bed snoring.

"Goh," Himeno gasped as she stared at him in awe. Goh started to stir in his sleep, but he remained asleep.

Himeno's attention then turned to the little boy asleep and her eyes softened.

"Oh Shin." Tears of joy filled her eyes as she gazed at the sleeping Shin.

_I'm so happy that you're alive._

Himeno wiped her eyes, not knowing that someone was standing at the door.

"Himeno," called a sweet voice from the door.

Himeno turned around and gasped.

"You…" It was the same girl from here her dreams. She was the beautiful girl with dark hair and stunning green eyes who was walking side by side with Sasame.

"It's good to see you again, Himeno."

Himeno straighten up.

"I know you, don't I? But I…can't remember, why?"

New tears were welling back into her eyes.

"I'm Takako," the women said softly. "And yes Himeno. We once knew each other, once…" she trailed off looking elsewhere.

"Then from where Takako," Himeno cried. Both Shin and Goh started to stir. Himeno lowered her voice.

"I'm sorry but… I'm so confused. I just want to know what's going on and why I'm having all these dreams."

Himeno gazed up at Takako with so much courage and determination it sent electricity through her body.

Takako gave Himeno a warm smile and said, "Follow me Himeno. Hayate will tell you….everything."

"Hayate…"

_That's right, Hayate. He was there before I fainted. He had always been there. But why?_

Himeno followed Takako down the hallway till they reached some stairs. Takako looked back at Himeno. Her eyes were a little sad. Just as quickly as she looked at Himeno, she turned back around, saying nothing. As Quickly as Takako did that, Himeno felt something. It was all in her eyes.

_Is she hiding something?_

Takako lead Himeno towards the kitchen while Himeno took in everything about the house.

She then lead Himeno into the kitchen and Himeno stopped short. Mannen, Hajime, Kei, and Sasame were all sitting around the kitchen table.

Tears were welling up in her eyes again. It felt like years since she seen Mannen and Hajime.

"Mannen, Hajime," she choked out.

The two boys looked up. "Himeno!" They got up and ran over to her. She embraced them, leaking her tears into their hair.

Kei and Sasame watched with mild delight.

"I'm so glad you're ok Himeno," Hajime said smiling up at her.

"And we heard you kicked butt" Mannen exclaimed proudly.

Himeno sighed. "Yeah but….."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Himeno," said Kei as he peered at her. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't all be here, and neither would Shin."

"Yes Himeno," agreed Sasame joining in. "You did your best and saved little Shin."

Himeno manged to smile but then stopped as she realized something.

"Kei…..what are you doing here?"

Kei gasped. He was startled by the question but he simply gave a short laugh. "Hayate is supposed to tell you" he added cheekily.

"Hayate…."

Takako placed a reassuring hand on Himeno's shoulder. "Please Himeno, take a seat."

She did just that, sitting next to Kei and Mannen.

A few minutes passed and Hayate walked in. He was fully clothed in his knight's uniform, but he was indifferent. Neither happy nor sad, just blank.

Himeno stared at him in awe. She had only seen him once like this, but it was too dark to see his entire form. Her heart began to thump faster as she watched him. Nervously she placed her on her chest to steady herself.

_I hope no one can hear me. Why do I feel this way, I barley know him, right?_

Hayate cleared his throat before talking, "Himeno, I know you have many questions." He began still showing no emotion. "For starters, we are the Leafe knights, protectors of Leafeania, and you are the pretear."

"The preater," she said with confusion. Then she remembered the day back at school and the power that surged out her body.

"That's why I have this power isn't it," she asked staring at her hands. "It's because I'm the preater."

No one said a word. Sasame looked out the windows while Takako and Kei exchange worried glances.

"What powers?" asked Mannen as he scratched his head. "You only have powers when you prêt with us, right Hayate."

Hayate was also staring elsewhere. His emotionless demeanor was dropping and he also looked worried though he was trying to hide it.

Mannen caught it and he started to frown. "What's going on here" he asked, clearly upset that he was left out of something.

Hayate gasped and turned around furiously at Mannen.

"What are you talking about Mannen!" Before Mannen could respond, Hayate turned towards Himeno, still furious.

"Listen Himeno, and listen well. You are a pretear, nothing more. Pretears are warriors who prêt with the leafe knights to protect the land of Leafenia. You were chosen to do this because The Princess of Disaster has awoken. That's why we came to earth looking for you."

Himeno watched in awe, not even moving an inch. She was taking everything in.

"Once you help us defeat The Princess of Disaster, you're going…."

Everyone was staring at him now, hoping what they thought was not going to be said."

"Back to earth."

Everyone gasped. Hayate looked a little stunned but he clearly got over it since he was getting ready to go.

"Wait Hayate," screamed Mannen as he stood up in his chair. He was now furious.

"Why does she have to go back? They'll put her in some…orphanage! She belongs here, just like Takako!"

_Takako_," Himeno thought as she looked over to the woman who was sighing deeply. _She must have been a pretear too._

Mannen was trying desperately to keep his posture like Hayate but the thought of Himeno leaving was cutting into him.

"Then what about the princess," Hajime asked, also confused with what was going on. "I thought we found her too."

Hayate looked away but he didn't leave. He was getting ready to say something so everybody waited and listened.

"She's gone."

"Gone" muttered Hajime tilting his head as Kei choked on the water he was drinking. Takako handed him a piece of paper towel.

"Who cares?" Mannen blurted out. "What about Himeno? Why can't she stay? Answer me!"

A gentle hand was placed on Mannen's shoulder. He looked up into Himeno's reassuring eyes and stopped shouting.

He sat back down as Himeno approached Hayate.

"Hayate," she said softly, ignoring the fright that was telling her to stop. "I understand completely why I'm here, and once I'm done helping you guys, I'll leave…but."

Hayate was looking down at her with lowered gentle eyes.

"Would you know anything about who my family were, or the dreams that I was having?"

Hayate's eyes were still lowered. He had planned and gone over what he wanted to tell her but seeing her like this, so close to him, he was having trouble delivering what he wanted to tell her.

"You're from earth so of course we wouldn't know who your parents were, and those dreams mean nothing. They're tricks from The Princess of Disaster."

"Ignore them," he muttered shakily as he turned around and left.

Himeno stared after him as her shoulders dropped. The others watched her, hoping she was alright.

"Himeno" Hajime called with a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok?"

Himeno took a deep breath then turned around to face everyone. They gasped.

She was smiling.

"I'm ok Hajime. He doesn't know, but I'm sure someone else knows who my family is. When that time comes I'll be the happiest girl in the world, till that day comes and going to be the Pretear and stopped The Princess of Disaster."

"But Himeno" Mannen urged, still worried.

"But nothing," Himeno teased. "Hey lets go check up on Goh and Shin. I'm sure they're up by now."

Hajime and Mannen looked at each before getting up and following Himeno. Himeno gave the other two knights and Takako a warm smile before leaving.

"I can't believe him" Takako blurted out. She was still staring at the door where Himeno and Hayate had walked out. "Hayate can't be serious, can he?"

Kei got out of his chair and headed towards the door. He then stopped and said, "You still think it's cute, Takako."

She gasped as she looked away.

"Kei" Sasame called after him.

Kei waved his hand in the air as he to left the room.

Sasame sighed heavily.

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I was having another writers block and it was hard to finish this chapter. Are you guys shocked about Hayate? Are you guys wondering what's going to happen next? Well I won't know unless you REVIEW! **

**Till next chapter,**

**Be blessed,**

**Oreo-girl **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about posting this chapter so late but I had another writers block, and it wasn't till I put some of my feelings in for certain situations that I got this chapter done. I'm so committed to finishing this story and I just want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing! You make writing worth wild. Enojy!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Nope, I own no rights to anything of Pretear. I'm just a fan**_

Chapter 8

Himeno and Mannen licked their lips greedily as they watched Takako's every movement as she took out cookies fresh from the oven, chocolate chip cookies that is.

Himeno smiled up at Takako admirably.

"_Man I wish I could bake like that." _She thought as she placed her chin in her hand. _"Maybe she could teach me."_

"Wow Takao! These look delicious," Mannen exclaimed as he began drooling. Takako smiled politely as she began to put them on racks to cool off. Mannen thought this would be a good time to try his luck.

He began to inch over to one of the racks, but Takako could see him at the corner of her eyes.

"Ouch!" Mannen exclaimed rubbing his hand as Takako pulled pack the spatula that appeared from nowhere in her hand.

"Humph, serves you right" she teased, then handed him a cookie. As he began to gobble it up both Himeno and Takako burst out in laughter.

"You know you're not getting another till dinner right?" asked Himeno still laughing.

Mannen frowned with his cookie crumb lips.

"Yeah..." He then got up and headed for the door. "Just save me a couple. I know the other guys are going to try and eat um all ok."

Takako waved him off and then turned her attention back to Himeno.

"Would you like one? They're tasty."

Himeno beamed. "You bet."

Silence fell on the both of them as Takako prepared to make dinner.

"_Maybe I can help now. I'm no chef but I could try and help."_

"Hey can I help with something?"

Takako turned around with a surprised look.

"Someone of you statured shouldn't be cooking."

As she finished, Takako gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"_Oh no! I didn't"_ She thought as she stared at Himeno, hoping she didn't catch that.

Himeno had caught something, but she wasn't sure what to make of it, so she thought it was a joke.

"Nice one Takako," Himeno laughed. "Yeah, me, high maintenance. Right."

Himeno walked over to Takako and began pulling out pots.

"So what can I help out with?"

Takako quickly took her hand off her mouth and gave a quick nervous laugh.

"You know me, and um you can start cutting some potatoes."

Watching Himeno gather some potatoes, Takako's soft green eyes narrowed as she sighed.

"_Curse you Hayate for this. If only you would just let us tell her who she really is. I don't know how long I can keep this up."_

Two days had passed since Hayate discussed the situation involving Himeno. Hayate wanted Himeno to start training the next day but Sasame insisted that she relax and fully regain herself.

Takako's thoughts were interrupted as Himeno began cutting potatoes on a cutting board. Slicing determinately.

Takao smiled as she pulled a package of beef out of the fridge. She began preparing the meat as silence again came on the two, but it was peaceful, and very much welcomed.

"_Just like old time…"_

After the potatoes, Himeno chopped up some carrots and onions. Takako then placed them in her pot along with the beef she was preparing. They were making beef stew. She then placed a lid on the pot.

Himeno shined her beautiful eyes up at Takako.

"This is going to be good! I know it!"

Takako nodded.

Sitting, they both listened silently as the pot bubble. They were clearly in thought as both seemed to stare off in the distant.

Unnoticed to Takako, Himeno was glancing up at her, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked nervous.

"_Maybe I should ask her now? She doesn't have to answer….if she doesn't want to."_

"Takako," Himeno called slowly not looking at her.

Takako turned her gaze towards Himeno.

"You have something on your mind, don't you?"

Himeno nodded.

"You were a pretear…right?"

Takako gave her full attention to Himeno and placed her hands on the table.

"Yes."

"But why aren't you now," Himeno continued still not looking at her. "I don't understand why I was chosen when you're still here. Did…. something happen?"

Himeno closed her eyes and shook her head. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business."

Takako placed her hand on top of Himeno's.

"No, don't be sorry. You should know this."

"Not too many people are chosen to be the pretear, and not too many knights are chosen to be Leafe Knights."

"_So Leafeania was once a kingdom with Knights"_ Himeno thought. _"I wonder who were the rulers."_

"I was once chosen as a pretear, but I was never trained to be one. I gave up that position to my younger sister."

She sighed heavily then a bitter laugh escaped her mouth.

"I was too emotional to be the pretear. I just couldn't keep it together, but my sister had everything, together…."

Takako started to trail off as Himeno stared into her green eyes to continue.

"That's why she was the pretear. She was the only pretear that wasn't chosen. She was that good."

Her words seemed to have another meaning as she spoke them. Himeno knew it too. She was hiding something.

"What happen to her?"

Takako shook her head as a warm smile appeared on her face.

"It doesn't matter Himeno," Takako said as she tighten her hand over Himeno's. "You're the pretear now, and I know you're going to be the best pretear there is."

Takako then got up and started to stretch. "I think we should make some rice to go along with our stew, what do you think Himeno?"

Himeno sat like a stiff board in her seat. She was so confused and a little worried.

"_Why isn't she telling me what happened to her sister? Did The Princess of Disaster kill her?"_

"Himeno," called Takako.

Himeno blinked and smiled clumsily. "Oh um, yeah! That would be good."

Takako smiled.

Himeno watched as Takako walked over to the stove. She was still a little worried.

"_Maybe it's nothing. It must have pained her to tell me that so I should be grateful that she told me. I just have to be a good pretear and do my best."_

She slumped back into her seat as she started to play with her hair.

* * *

"Himeno," whined Mannen as he stared at the empty trays that once held cookies. "You promised you were going to save me some."

He then crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. Himeno rolled her eyes and smiled. She pulled out a bag of cookies and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"See you little twerp, Himeno keeps her promise" said Go as he placed his hand on his head. "Don't you?"

Himeno smiled.

Go then turned to the three youngest knights. "Ok boys, time to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is training day."

Himeno turned to Go and blinked, realizing what he just said.

"_Training day. How could I forget? Hayate will be training me."_

She turned to the chair that Hayate was meant to sit in for dinner.

"He never showed up," Himeno muttered.

Takako noticed that and walked over to Himeno but Go and Sasame also heard her too.

"You shouldn't expect so much decency from that guy," Go snorted as a frown appeared on his brow. "Humph, he's pathetic."

Go then left the kitchen as the young knights followed him.

"Whats his deal," said Mannen with a mouth full of cookies. "Anyways, good night Himeno."

"Good night Himeno" said Hajiame and Shin as they left too.

"Goodnight," Himeno practically whispered as she kept her eyes locked on the chair.

"_I wonder why you didn't show up Hayate. Is it…..me?"_

"Something on your mind, Himeno."

"Whaaaaa!" screeched Himeno as she hopped up in the air. Sasame stood and laughed. He had gotten too close for comfort.

"Sorry about that Himeno."

Himeno placed her hand on her chest to steady her beating heart then she started laughing.

"Don't worry about it; I'm used to it, I think."

Sasame's eyes flickered a little at that but Himeno didn't notice.

"Himeno if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me" he said so warmly Himeno almost did.

She quickly shook her head. "It's nothing really. I just tend to daze out and stuff, but um is there any stew left for Hayate. I um think we should save him some. It's only fair."

Sasame smiled then turned towards Takako.

She blew out air. _"What a relief?"_

"Actually I was going to send Go up to bring Hayate his dinner, but seeing that he has left, Himeno why don't you be a dear and do it."

Himeno gulped as her eyes grew as saucers. "What" she uttered.

Takako grinned wickedly as she gathered some stew in bowl then rice. "Yes I think that's a good idea!"

She then handed a tray to Himeno. Himeno stared dumb founded at the tray as Sasame simply shook his head in amusement.

"You know Takako, I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to upset him."

Takako ignored her and placed food on the tray. "He needs to eat, bye!"

Takako pushed a protesting Himeno out the kitchen door.

"What just happen?" she asked herself as stared at the tray. She sighed deeply and started down the hall, then stopped. "What am I doing? I don't want him to hate me. I can't do this."

She turned back around and was about to push open the door until she heard gigging.

Himeno then placed the tray down and peak through an opening by the door.

"Oh Sasame, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Besides, Hayate can't keep this up forever."

She then placed her arms around his neck as Sasame pulled her in closer to him. He started to nuzzle on her neck.

Himeno quickly turned around and blushed.

"_They must really be in love. I'm so happy for them."_

She picked up the tray and headed towards Hayate's room.

Himeno stood outside Hayate's bedroom as moonlight flickered on her face. She had been standing out there for at least five minutes, trying to decide how she could get out of this. Seeing no other option, she took a deep breathe and knock on the door, but instead of an answer, the door slightly opened.

Himeno gasped. _"Oh great, now I have no choice but to go in."_

Taking a deep breath, Himeno pushed the door in slowly and walked in.

Hayate lay asleep in his bed. _"Wow, I can't believe he's still asleep!"_

She walked over to his nightstand and placed the tray on top, careful not to wake of leaving, Himeno stayed and started to observe the room.

"_It's so plain" _she thought as she placed her hands on her hips.

There were no posters on the wall, no calendar. They were bare. The only thing of creativity in the room was the drapes that covered the doors that led out to the small balcony. Hayate's bed and night stand were the only things in the room.

Hayate started to stir as he positioned his body to lay on his back. His covers covered him from his waist down and one of his hands lay on his belly. Suddenly a smile appeared on his peaceful face, softening his features.

A big smile appeared on Himeno face as she stared down at him.

"_I can't believe I was kind of afraid of him. He seems so peaceful, kind even like this, and so….handsome."_

Himeno swallowed hard as her heart started to beat faster.

"Himeno" Hayate whispered.

Himeno's mouth opened wide as she heard her voice. Hayate then started to mumble something else, but she couldn't hear it so she started to close the gap between herself and his bed.

She then tripped on one of his boots and fell onto his bed.

"_Oh no!"_

Hayate's eyes flickered open. Without thinking, and before Himeno could get up, Hayate flung his arm up and sent a power wave of wind at Himeno.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," she screamed as her body was thrown into the air, heading out the doors that led to the balcony.

"Himeno, Himeno!" Hayate exclaimed realizing what he just did. Frantically, he jumped out of bed and flew towards the doors as Himeno's body went over the balcony.

"HIMENO!"

"Hayate!" Himeno yelled as she reached a hand towards him. Hayate had moved so fast that he was able to instead grab her by her waist.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hayate landed safety on the ground.

Himeno's heart was beating fast as she shakily unwrap her arms from around his neck, but Hayate's didn't let go.

Suddenly has hand was on her cheek, guiding her face up to his.

His panic stricken eyes stared into Himeno's

"Himeno are you ok? Did I hurt you? God I'm so sorry!"

Himeno was dumbfounded. Everything had happen so fast. Her falling into his bed, being thrown out the window, and know being held in his arms. It was all too much to utter any words, but being in his arms was all she was focused on.

"_I feel so safe in these arms, like I've known these arms from somewhere."_

"Himeno, Himeno please say something."

Himeno snapped back into it and found to her surprise her hands resting on her chest.

"Hayate."

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

Himeno nodded.

A sigh of relief came from his mouth. His forehead then leaned in towards her and rested on hers. Both his hands returned to her waist.

"I'm glad you ok, Himeno. I'm so sorry. I would never cause any harm to you." He eyes were the softest Himeno had ever seen them as and she couldn't keep her eyes off of them.

Himeno felt as though her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She had never been this close to a guy before, but yet she wasn't that freak out. It was almost as if she knew of this feeling before. The feeling of not being able to speak, breathe and the possible feeling of, love.

"Well well well," came a voice from the house. "So much for she doesn't need to know, huh Hayate."

Kei stood at the door with a shocked Sasame and grinning Takako.

Himeno felt the moment lost as Hayate quickly let go of her waist, Himeno lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"Himeno," Sasame called as he ran over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah I think so."

Then she started to frown. She jumped up and balled up her fist. "Hey! Why'd you dropped me Hayate?"

Hayate placed his hands in his pockets and turned away from her without saying anything. His face was flushed.

"Well, what happen," Takako asked with a sly grin.

"Apparently something good from the looks of blushy over there." Kei teased enjoying this more then he should be.

Hayate gasped and turned around defensively.

"What! Nnnn no that's not even it! I was just making sure, she was ok."

"Why were you screaming Himeno," asked Sasame.

"And how the heck did you guys get outside" Kei asked.

Everyone was staring at Hayate and Himeno now.

"Hey don't look at me! She's the one who um, who um" Hayate started to rub the back of his neck as he thought of what to say.

"Why were you in my room anyways!" Hayate yelled glaring at Himeno.

Himeno gasped as her face began to flush.

"I was, I was brining you dinner!"

"You jerk!" she added as she turned from him a little embarrassed but thankful that he didn't tell anyone she fell into his bed.

Hayate bit his lip as he thought of something to say. "Well, well you should have just left after you brought it!"

Himeno gasped as her fist began to shake.

"Uh oh, I think he's got her" whispered Kei to Takako as he munched on popcorn that came out of nowhere.

"I doubt it, even back then he never won any of their arguments. He always gave in" Takako said as she took some of his popcorn.

Himeno stared down at the ground as she bit down on her lip.

Sasame walked over to Himeno and lifted her chin so she was looking directly in his eyes.

"That was a terrifying scream Himeno. You gave us all a scare, but seeing that you're ok, I think we should head back to bed."

Though his eyes were concerned, they were warm and trusting.

Himeno nodded. "Ok."

Hayate shook his head and started for the house but stop as he reached Himeno and Sasame.

"Stay out of my room," he commanded a little nasty as he walked off. "You have training early tomorrow so don't forget."

Himeno's lovely pink eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

Hayate walked past Kei and Takako without a word and disappeared into the house.

"_What just happen?" _Himeno thought as she stared down at her feet.

* * *

A women dressed in all black descended down a flight of stairs. Her long cloak and dress flowed obediently behind her. Her movements were elegant.

Her lips were snarled in a frown that upset her beautiful features.

She headed towards a thrown that held a seat fit for royalty. She took at seat and gazed her dark eyes out to the marble floor.

Her eyes began to soften as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Footsteps began to click as someone approached the throne.

She quickly removed her hand and regained her stiffly posture.

"Humph. I wasn't expecting you." She said as she leaned her head to the side so it rested on her hand. "Have you found their whereabouts my dark knight?"

The knight, dressed in his appropriate attire, kneed as his long slick white hair moved with him.

He stood up as his crystal blue eyes stared at his princess.

"I have not, your Excellency." His amazing cheek bones moved as he spoke. "But the youngest three knights have been, exploring around the old castle. I can easily capture and kill them, if that is what you wish."

She smirked. "That would be interesting to see how they would handle the lost of those brats. It would be easier to kill the rest too," Her smirk dropped as she sat up. "But what of Himeno? What if you hurt her in the process, Sato."

Sato approached Mawatta and kneeled. He grabbed her free hand and kissed it, then he gazed up at her.

"My loyalty is first and always with you, my Princess of Disaster. Even if I have to give my life, I would do it for you."

Mawatta snorted. She then lifted her hand and slapped him. "We will see. Plan a trap and kill the younger boys."

"Your wish is my command."

With a bow Sato left.

Mawatta began to shake as her eyes soften; her hand covered her face as tears poured out.

"_He's lying Mawatta. He'll turn his back on you too, just like the others." _Said Fenrir. _"You must kill the pretear and her nights, and you must kill your sister." _

Mawatta's eyes glowed purple as her smirk returned to her face.

**I finally got this chapter done! Yay! I wanted have more interaction between Hayate and Himeno since I haven't really in pervious chapters, and I also wanted to bring in the Princess of Disaster and the knight that was once betrothed to Himeno. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts. **

**Till next Chapter,**

**God Bless,**

**Oreo-girl. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for this late update. I was at a church convention for a week and I didn't really have time to write this. My story is wrapping up but I still have a few chapters to go so please stay with me! And thank you to all who have reviewed! It really means the world to me. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Pretear.**

Chapter 9

Wind spiraled around the estate as Hayate controlled it. The wind moved and flowed at his command. He performed attacks with swift gestures that where shape like rings, tornados, and just about anything he thought was an affective attack.

Himeno tried to watch politely as Hayate demonstrated and explained how you should be one with the wind, but was having trouble giving him her full attention. Hayate had been doing this for over an hour which seemed like more.

The other knights had since gone, leaving Himeno to watch Hayate alone.

"_I wish he would just show me how to do those things already. Geez, he's so uptight"._

"So that could be easily used to defeat a demon larva."

Himeno blinked and stared densely at Hayate. "Huh."

Hayate clenched his teeth as his fists began to shake. "Don't you get it! This is not a game! We're not here to play around Himeno!"

Himeno gave a short laugh as she lifted her sore butt of the ground. She dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that Hayate. It's just kinda hard to pay attention to you when you're talking for over an hour."

She laughed as Hayate blew out frustrated breath. "We're not going against just demon larva. We're going against The Princess of Disaster. If you mess up just even once I can assure you that you won't last with her."

He shook his head. "Let's just take a break."

Himeno followed him over to a near bench and sat down next to him.

Hayate's head leaned back as he stared up the beautiful blue sky. Himeno placed her hands in her lap as she secretly stole glances at him. Her heat began to flutter.

"_Why do I feel this way every time I'm around him?"_

The events of last night started to play in her head. Everything had occurred so fast, but when Hayate held her everything slowed down. Just thinking of that night made her heart do flip flops.

Himeno wrapped her arms around her waist as she started to blush.

"Are you scared?"

Himeno gasped as she quickly let go of her waist. She stared up at Hayate who was still staring up at the sky.

"Huh," Himeno said as she tried to regain her posture. "What did you say?"

"Are you afraid to fight The Princess of Disaster?"

Himeno stiffened up as she thought about that.

"_I wonder why he's asking me this. Does he care?"_

"I never really thought about it I guess. I faced her before when she attack me and Shin."

Hayate winced slightly at this.

"But I was so worried about Shin that being scared was just forgotten I guess. I just wanted to save him."

Hayate looked down at her but said nothing.

"Why do you call her The Princess of Disaster? At school she-."

"Was an imposter," Hayate said nasty. "She has always been an imposter, a trader, and she causes nothing but chaos."

"Yeah but," Himeno started. "She couldn't have always been like this. Even though at school Mawatta seemed a little strange I got this vibe from her that there is so much more about her."

"What was she liked living here? Maybe something influenced her to do these evil things."

Hayate frowned. "Nothing influenced her. She's evil to the core. She destroyed the kingdom of Leafenia and our rulers. We have to destroy her before she try's to do something else."

Suddenly glass shattered to the ground. Himeno turned around to find Takako standing over the shattered glass that once contained lemonade.

Takako looked stunned and hurt. She was looking at Hayate who didn't bother to turn around.

"Takako" Himeno muttered as she began to get up, but Takako was turning around heading back to the house.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her,"_ Himeno whispered as she watched Takako run off.

* * *

Sasame closed a door behind him and smiled down at Himeno.

"So your sure she'll be alright," Himeno asked looking passed him. "She seemed upset about something."

Sasame nodded. "Positive. She just needs to rest."

"Oh."

Sasame placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for checking on her. It means a lot to the both of us."

Himeno grinned.

"I think we should be going. Hayate is most likely waiting for you."

Himeno's face dropped. She sighed heavily as her shoulders dropped.

"You don't seem thrilled" Sasame teased as he led her down the hallway.

Himeno snorted. "Well I'm trying to be but he's so…."

"Uptight."

Himeno nodded. "I don't get him. Sometimes he can be…nice and a little caring, then at other times he can be so direct and mean."

"He hasn't always been like this," Sasame said as they descended some stairs. "Hayate is lost right now, but I believe he can find himself if he just listened to his heart."

Himeno gazed up at Sasame and smiled. "You're so easy to talk to Sasame. It's like you know all of use without being by our sides every minute."

Sasame smiled whole heartedly. The two walked outside where the other Leafe Knights were waiting.

Himeno gulped as she spotted Hayate glaring at her.

"_He just needs to listen to his heart, like Sasame said, but he could at least smile, geeze."_

"Hey Himeno," Go called, waving his hands in the air. "You gotta prêt with me!"

"Pret?"

"No she's gonna prêt with me" Hajime said as he ran over to Himeno. "I'm the Knight of water so you can use water attacks with me."

Go looked annoyed as he watched Hajime. "I think Himeno needs to master fire attacks before water, little one."

Hajime stuck his tongue out at Go.

"She's not preting with any one," Hayate said walking over to Himeno. "We need to finish our lesion from this morning."

Go narrowed his eyes as anger boiled within him.

"You know I'm getting tired of this little act of yours Hayate. Who the heck died and made you in charge!"

Hayate narrowed his eyes to meet Go, challenging him. Himeno could feel the tension in the air, she needed to act fast.

She stepped between the two.

"Its ok, please don't fight. We can finish our lesion from this morning Hayate, honestly."

She smiled frantically at them but neither would walk away.

"Why don't I take over for awhile," Sasame spoke up. "I could explain the attacks while Himeno is doing them."

Hayate said nothing as he walked over to a boulder and took a seat.

"Thanks Sasame." Himeno said out of relief.

"Of course. Now preting Himeno, is how you become a pretear. It's how a Leafe Knight and a Pretear becomes one."

"_Becomes one," _Himeno thought as her body started to warm up. _"That's sounds so wrong."_

"When we prêt are bodies will be one as we merge together into a combination of…."

Himeno's face was red like a tomato as she waited for what she hope he wasn't going to say.

"Leafe."

Himeno fell over with relief.

"Now, place your hand in mines."

Sasame reached his out to Himeno. She looked at his hand then at Sasame.

"It's ok, trust me."

"Ok."

Himeno slowly place her hand in his hand. She felt herself lifted in the air and then surrounded by purple light.

Sasame stood in front of her glowing. He leaned in and was absorbed in Himeno's body.

The purple light disappeared. Himeno landed on the ground with her eyes closed. Everyone gasped as they stared at her. Hayate even found it hard to keep his eyes off of her.

She was dressed in a short purple gown with puffy sleeves.

Himeno's eyes fluttered open as a wave of new energy filled her.

"Wow," she exclaimed checking her outfit out. "This is so cool! Hey, where's Sasame?"

"I'm inside you Himeno."

Himeno looked sick as she turned bright red and wrapped her arms around her body.

"What! What do you mean Sasame! Get out!"

Everyone started to laugh while Himeno freaked out.

"Relax Himeno. Close your eyes."

Himeno took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Perk up your ears and try to focus on something you hear. Like that tree that's blowing in the wind."

Himeno did just that. "Hey! I can see it!"

"No you're just hearing it. My powers of sound are so strong they project sight, but actually you're just hearing."

"Now place two fingers in front of your mouth. Open them and blow between them but-."

Himeno quickly blew between them but she blew too hard. She knocked over the tree, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"I think that was a little too much Himeno, but still good job. You're a natural."

Himeno scratched her head as she smiled full of embarrassment.

The rest of the day went by with Himeno preting with everyone and fighting Kei and Sasame.

It was almost dinner time and Hayate wanted to continue.

"I'm tired," whined Mannen. "And I'm hungry."

"And you're not done. Besides, Himeno did poorly out there. We need to go over her mistakes."

Kei rolled his eyes as he nudge Himeno. "You better get used to this. He's gonna be like this even on the battle field."

Himeno's eyes saddened. _"The battle with Mawatta." _Then a thought hit her.

"Oh wow!"

"Wow what," Kei asked.

"I can't believe I never thought of this! Guys I have an idea."

The knights gathered around Himeno as she smiled brightly.

"What is it Himeno," Go asked politely.

"Well when I fought Mawatta back at school I used some type of energy. I don't even know how I used it, but can't I use that to-."

"NO!" yelled Go, Kei, Sasame and Hayate.

Himeno looked confused as she stared at them.

"Huh?"

"You're not going to use that power," Hayate decleared. "Why did you bring that up? Are you have dreams again?"

"No, but I thought you said those dreams were tricks played by Ma-wa-tta."

Himeno's face scrunched up as realization hit her.

"You lied," Himeno accused slowly staring at Hayate in disbelief. "Those dreams are real, aren't they?"

Hayate looked startled as he tried to look away and regain his self.

Himeno then turned to the older knights as frustrated tears began to flow down.

"What's going on? Why are you guys hiding things from me?"

"Enough!" Hayate shouted still not looking at Himeno.

"Like I said before, you're the pretear, nothing more, and quite frankly Himeno, you not doing a great job at it."

Himeno's lip began to quiver as her eyes grew with hurt. "I know that, but I'm trying."

Hayate snorted as he faced her.

"You're not fit to be the pretear."

"Hayate" Sasame warned but Hayate kept on.

"I knew from the start you couldn't do it. If I had my choice you would never have been chosen."

He bit his lip as he spat those words.

"Hey what's your problem Hayate!" Mannen said as he leaped for Hayate but was stopped by Sasame.

Himeno's body was shaking. Hayate turned around and shook his head in disbelief of what he had just done.

"Sorry," Himeno said smiling as tears ran down her face like water. "Sorry for being chosen!"

She then turned around and ran towards the house.

Kei snickered. "Somehow I told you so just doesn't quite say it." He then turned on his heels and left.

"That was cruel Hayate," Sasame said letting go of Mannen. "She didn't deserve that."

The rest of the knights left, leaving Hayate alone.

Hayate felt their presence leave. His shoulders dropped and he placed a hand over his face.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Himeno sat on her balcony with her knees closed to her chest. Her tears were long dried up, but her feelings remained moist and hurt.

"_I must have been crazy,"_ she thought as she laughed bitterly. _"Hayate never had feelings for me. No matter what I do, no matter how much I try, he'll never like me. It's hopeless._

She buried her head in her knees.

"You're hurting me," cried Shin as he, Mannen and Hajime appeared by some bushes. "Stop pulling me."

Himeno lifted her head. She peered over the balcony and spotted the boys.

"Shhhhh! be quiet Shin!" Hajime commanded placing a hand over his mouth.

"Come on guys. Let's go before those jerks figure out that we've left" Mannen said.

The boys then jump into the bushes and disappeared.

"_I wonder where they're going."_

* * *

Shin's lip started to quiver as he stepped on some branches and tripped. He was a little dirty and a very scared.

"Mannen I'm scared. Maybe we should go back."

Mannen rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Hajime asked clearly annoyed too.

Mannen stopped and faced his brothers.

"Would you guys stop acting like kids. Geeze, the castle is over there. We just need to walk a little and then we'll be there. Besides, weren't you guys the ones who wanted to show the older knights that we don't need them and we can take care of ourselves."

"No, that was you!" Hajime yelled.

Mannen rolled his eyes. Suddenly his eyes perked up as he heard someone coming.

"Hey who's there!"

"Demon larva" Shin muttered.

Himeno appeared from behind some trees with a planted smile on her face.

"Himeno!" Shin ran over to her and embraced her around her legs.

"Himeno, what are you doing here?"

Himeno raised an eyebrow as she stared at Mannen.

"I think the question is where are you guys heading?"

Mannen crossed his arms.

"Listen guys I just can't stay at the house any longer, so I'm coming with you."

Mannen shrugged. "Ok then but you can't say anything. The others told us not to take you to the castle."

Himeno blinked. "What castle?"

Mannen gulped as he quickly looked at his brothers who were acting strange too.

"What castle? You guys are hiding something."

Himeno placed her hands on her hips as she started to walk back and forth muttering things of unbelief out loud.

"I knew it. I knew you guys were hiding something. I just had to go and pretend that everything was ok when it wasn't. Hayate probably even knows who my parents are."

Hajime kicked dirt. "They always keep things from us. They wouldn't even tell us about the castle."

"Yeah," said Shin. "We're not supposed to go to it."

Mannen pounded his fists. "Well I'm sick of it! Those jerks think they can boss us around and not tell us anything but they're wrong! We're going to take Himeno to that castle, and then we're going to go inside it and explore it!"

"Yeah" cheered Hajime and Shin. "Let's explore it!"

Himeno smiled with pride but then her smile dropped as a wave of uncertainty hit her.

"_Maybe we shouldn't go!"_

The boys started to walk in the direction of the castle. Mannen noticed Himeno wasn't following him so he turned around.

"Himeno, what are you doing."

She bit her lip. _"Why should I be so concerned? They lied to me, and Hayate hates me. There's nothing back there for me. I have to find out who I am some way or another."_

"Don't tell me you change your mind Himeno."

Himeno quickly shook her head and ran over to Mannen. "Nope. We're going to that castle."

Himeno followed Mannen and the younger boys but her mind would not.

"_I wonder why they don't want me there."_

* * *

"Ouch," Himeno shirked as a throne cut her thigh, ripping her skirt. "Are we almost there? This forest is killing me."

"Where almost there Himeno," Hajime said. "Right Mannen?"

"Actually we're here."

They walked out of the forest and were met by rays of sunlight that exposed the castle.

Himeno gasped as she stopped short. The castle lay before her in ruins, but yet it was still beautiful, and not everything lay in ruins. Some walls still stood. Himeno had spotted two wings of the castle.

The castle was once big and beautiful. Anyone looking at it knew this. It was a beautiful color of tan. There was also the color of black. The castle had crumble in flames.

"Wow," she muttered. "This is the castle."

Suddenly voices started to sound in Himeno's head. They were jammed together as though they were talking at a party. Blurring images of some sort of masquerade started to play in her head too.

It was too much. Himeno placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes.

"Ugh! What is this? Why now?"

"Himeno!"

Himeno open her eyes and found the boys running towards the castle.

Shin was waving towards her. "Himeno are you ok?"

Himeno smiled as she shook her self and ran over to Shin. "Yeah I'm ok. I'm just bugging out."

Shin grabbed her hand as they ran over to a panting Mannen and Hajime.

"I beat you" Hajime said taking breathes after each word.

"Whatever" Mannen said.

"Hey guys, what happen to this castle" Himeno asked gazing up at the still intact gold double doors that led into the castle.

Hajime shrugged. "Who cares? Let's go exploring!" Mannen and Hajime burst into the doors and started to run again.

"They're so mean," Shin said as he started to cry. "They always leave me."

Himeno patted his head. "Don't cry Shin. You can stay with me."

Shin wiped his eyes and smiled up at Himeno.

Grabbing his hand, Himeno stepped in.

**Ok, there you go. Next chapter a lot of things are going to be explained so don't miss it. I hope you guys enjoyed this but if you didn't, let me know. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till next chapter,**

**God Bless!**

**Oreo-Girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I just want to say thanks again for reading and reviewing! I didn't think I would finish this chapter so soon but I did! Please enjoy, this story is wrapping up so stay with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights, so please stop following me! lol**

Chapter 10

Shin grabbed Himeno's hand as they turned a sharp corner. He started to wimpier and leaned in closer to her.

"What's wrong Shin? Are you scared?"

He nodded. "This place has a scary presence. I don't like it here."

Himeno gazed down the hallway then at the wall. "Yeah," she muttered. "This place has a presence. I kinda feel like I've been here before. Are you sure you don't know who lived here and what happen here Shin."

Shin shook his head. "The older knights said this place was a lost memory and Mannen would always take us here but never inside."

"I see. Well let's keep walking. We'll find Mannen and Hajime, then leave. How does that sound?"

"Ok!"

* * *

Hayate stood outside Himeno's door with trembling hands. He tried once again to raise his trembling hand to the doorknob but dropped his hand. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"_Why is it easier to tell her off but so hard apologize to her?"_

"Because you're stubborn."

Hayate frowned. "So you're a mind reader now Sasame."

Sasame smiled. "Your frustrated sigh betrayed your thoughts."

Hayate ran a hand through his hair. "So you're making sure I go through with this."

"Not at all, but Himeno is not in there."

Hayate eyes perched up as his face softened with worry.

"The boys took her to the castle. I think it's time to tell her the truth Hayate. Before she figures it out on her own."

Hayate nodded as he laughed. "I really messed everything up didn't I? I'm so selfish."

Sasame placed his hand on Hayate's shoulders. "You're in love and you're afraid of being hurt and rejected, but running from her will never solve anything Hayate. Time may have changed her ways, but it didn't change her heart."

Hayate stared at his friend admirably.

"Your right Sasame. I'm going to tell Himeno everything, but I need to apologize to Takako first."

Hayate then closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm such a jerk. I should have been more affectionate to her feelings. Mawatta is still her sister no matter what."

"Don't worry about that right know Hayate. Takako is resting. We should meet up with Go and Kei. They already left to find Himeno and the boys."

Hayate nodded and together he and Sasame headed for the castle.

"_Himeno my love. I come to find you whether I'm prepared to hear your true feelings or not. I come to give you my heart."_

* * *

Himeno and Shin approached two large gold double doors. They were intact and seemed to hold treasure behind them. Light shone from beneath the door.

"I wonder what's inside" Himeno said aloud. "Well, only one way to find out."

Shin latched on to Himeno's leg in fear but Himeno ignored him and grabbed the door handles. Pulling them in didn't work so she pushed them in. With a determined grunt, Himeno pushed the doors in as they open with rays of sun shine.

"Wow," exclaimed Shin as he let go of Himeno. "It's a ball room!"

Himeno stood by the entrance as her mouth hung wide open. The ballroom was intact too. Almost as if it was just placed her a day ago, minis the cob webs and dust. Rays of sunlight lit of the place like they were indeed lights.

The marble floor was a beautiful color pale orange marble. The walls held beautiful detailed paintings, and a gold and red throne sat perfectly at the end of the ballroom. There were two seats.

"This place is beautiful! It's stunning."

Himeno walked out onto the floor. She grabbed both sides of her knee high pink dress and started to twirl with her eyes closed.

"_This feels so nice. It's like I danced here before. Maybe…..maybe I have."_

She opened her eyes and found Shin smiling up at her.

Himeno twirled over to Shin and placed her hand out to him. "Oh kind Knight. Would you be so kind as to dance with me?"

Shin laughed and jump up into Himeno's arms. They twirled around in laughter as music began to play in Himeno's head. She listened to it and realized that it was a love song.

"This song is nice" Shin said as he rested his head on Himeno's chest.

She stopped twirling. "You can hear it?" Shin nodded.

"Yup. It's really nice."

Himeno placed Shin softly to the ground. "Then it's not coming from my head."

"Why did you stop Himeno?" Asked a voice from the throne. Himeno gasped as she faced a young man staring dreamily at her. He had the most stunning clear blue eyes she had ever seen.

His hair was white and lay lose down his back. He wore a knights uniform that was similar to Hayate's, but it was all black. He was very handsome with incredible bone structure.

"You looked so lovely and beautiful, just like I remember all those years ago."

The young man got up and started to approach Himeno. Himeno took some steps back as she stared at the young man. He stopped noticing her discomfort.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you Himeno."

Himeno gulped. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

He gave a bitter laugh as he stared at Himeno then at Shin. "I see my fellow knights have not told you a thing. Figures, but I would have at least thought Hayate would have said something to you."

Himeno stared at him in confession. "About whom I am?"

"No Himeno. About how he stole you from someone that truly loved you."

Himeno could feel hatred coming from him and so did Shin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sato. I was once a Leafe Knight of the wind, and I was once betrothed to you."

Himeno gasped and she stared at him in disbelief.

"_No way," _she thought. _"We were betrothed. Hayate stole me away from him. Hayate was in love with me!"_

"You seem baffled Himeno."

"Well I'm confused. If you what you say is true not that it could be I mean I don't know, but then you must know something of my past, or who I am."

Sato smiled and closed the distance between them. Himeno stepped back and Shin step in front of her. He then transformed into his Knights attire.

"Shin, what are you doing?"

Shin balled up his fists. "He's evil. I can feel it. I'll protect you Himeno."

Sato smirked. "How sweet, but I don't think so."

Sato lifted a hand and wiped it in the air, sending a powerful amount of wind at Shin.

Himeno watched in horror as Shin was thrown against a wall.

"Shin!" She started to run over to him but Sato caught her by the arm.

"Let go of me!"

Sato wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer to her. Himeno could feel his icy cold breath on her face and she could feel a presence coming from him.

"_Shin said he has an evil presence but there's something else. Just like Mawatta."_

"Himeno," Sato whispered as he kissed her on her cheek. "Close your eyes. I will show you your past and who you are."

For some reason Himeno felt like she could trust him. She closed her eyes and images began to play in her head.

The castle loomed up in her head, but it wasn't in ruins. It stood in its heavenly beauty with gardens, fountains, and statues.

Himeno could see Knights guarding the castle. The doors open up and a women and a man dressed for royalty walked out. The woman held what appeared to be a baby in her hands.

"That baby is you Himeno. You're the princess of the Leafenia. Your father was King Karou and your mother was Queen Himeno. Your father was so in love with her that he had you named after her."

"What do you mean by they were my parents?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly the sky grew dark and an evil spirit named Fenrir appeared.

"Fenrir is an evil spirit that goes to different worlds and destroys them. She can't do it until she finds someone she can poses and a puppet to suck leafe out of."

"At the time she appeared, she tried to take over your mother, but she was too strong for her. Mawatta was the pretear at the time because her sister Takako was too emotional to be the preatear."

"Mawatta had a lot of things on her hands placed by her sister, your parents, and the duties of a pretear. She cracked. Fenrir sensed this and moved in."

"_I knew it," _Himeno thought. _"Mawatta has been influenced by something evil. Maybe I can help her."_

"Your mother found out and tried to warn your father and the kingdom, but Mawatta, posed by Fenrir killed her. Mawatta then disappeared for years planning an attack on our kingdom."

Himeno stared in horror as she stared at her mother's lifeless body.

"_My mother, how could she?"_

"You father was so devastated and hurt, he feared for your life. You were betrothed to me while you were still young. The Leafe Kinghts were to protect you at all times, and you were to be trained as a pretear."

"You were mine Himeno," Sato said in an icy tone. Himeno felt shivers run down her spine as the sound of his voice struck her.

"We were meant to be together but Hayate stole you away from me. I know you were having dreams of a women and a man walking in a rose garden."

Himeno gasped. "That was you and Hayate."

"And you were that shadow in the bushes who was staring at us."

Sato snickered. "I was so hurt and devastated that anger filed my hurt and I betrayed our kingdom by teaming up with Mawatta. I became the puppet of disaster. During the war The princess of Diaster used my bitterness as a means of Leafe."

Himeno watched as Mawatta and her army of demon larva approached her kingdom and castle.

"We were winning. We had killed three of the Leafe knights and destroyed the kingdom but your father did the unthinkable. Your family posed a power of energy that they can use in any way shape or form."

"_So that's where that blast of energy came from that I used against Mawatta."_

"Your father had used up most of his energy in the battle so he choose to seal Mawatta away along with her army of demon larva. He sent you to earth and put the remaining knights in a deep sleep."

"Your father died before he could do anything about me. I waited till the time was right to release Mawatta and she appointed me as her Knight of Disaster, but now we need to find our puppet."

Himeno's eyes fluttered open and was met by soft blue eyes.

* * *

Mannen stood back as Hajime got ready to karate chop a door in. Hajime gave a loud battle cry and kick in the door.

"Oh cool dude," exclaimed Mannen as he patted Hajime on the back. "That was awesome."

Hajime dusted off his shoulders and smiled proudly. "Hayate taught me that one. Before he turned into a jerk."

The boys enter what appeared to be a bedroom. "You can see outside from here" Hajime said as he walked over to what was once a wall, but now an enamors hole.

Mannen placed his hands behind his head. "They sure did a number on this place. I wonder what happen."

"Probably a war. I heard Sasame and Kei talking about something like that, but once again they never tell us anything."

Mannen nodded in agreement. The sun's rays were shining on something on the floor. It caught Mannen's attention and he walked over to it and pick it up. It was a locket covered in soot.

"Open it" said Hajime who appeared behind Mannen. Mannen wiped the soot off and opened the locket. It was a picture of a women with pink hair who was holding a baby girl with short pink hair.

"Wow," Mannen exclaimed. "This lady looks just like Himeno, and so does the baby."

"Mannen," Hajime said in a scared whisper. " I think a demo larva is in here."

"What, how do you know?"

"Because something has my leg, AHHHH!"

Mannen twirled around and to see Hajime thrown in the air by a huge demon larva shaped like a bed.

"Hajime!"

* * *

Sato was stroking Himeno's cheek. He stared into her lovely pink eyes. "You're still the beautiful princess I feel in love with Himeno."

"Why Sato" Himeno choked out as tears began to flow down her face.

Sato frowned and released her. Himeno fell down to her knees in tears.

" Why, why, why? I never knew you to complain princess. No matter, what's done is done."

Sato looked down at Shin's motionless body and his frown grow deeper. "I had no idea you would come here with these little boys, but none the less, I shall kill them starting with this one."

Himeno stood up and balled up her fist. "No! You will not Sato."

Sato turned towards Himeno and raised an amused eyebrow.

"You thought by telling me this that I would be angry and upset with all these new emotions I would be so emotional I wouldn't be able to do anything didn't you!"

Sato crossed her arms and smirked. "You never cease to amaze me love. It's a shame your death and the knights are inevitable. I would have loved to capture your heart.

"That will never happen, ever!"

Himeno jump up and ran over to Shin and lifted him into her arms.

"I will never allow you to lay a hand on him or the rest of my brothers."

"Brothers? That's new. I'll humor you for now Himeno, but like I said, your deaths are inevitable."

More tears began to flow down her face as she stared pleadingly at Sato.

"Please Sato, stop this. We can try and fix this. I know we can."

Sato smirked. "It's too late for that. What's done is done."

Suddenly a loud thud sounded and the castle began to shake.

"I see the demon larva have found the other two." Himeno gasped.

"If you were smart, you'll leave now why you have a slight chance of survival."

A gust of wind spun Sato into the air as Himeno called after him in agony. "Please Sato! Don't!"

He disappeared before her eyes. Before Himeno could think the castle shook and pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

"_I have to get out of here! Hajime and Mannen are in trouble!"_

With Shin in her arms, Himeno ran out the ballroom as it began to crumble.

* * *

Hayate stopped in his tracks. He had just realized that Sasame wasn't behind him anymore. Looking in each direction, Hayate didn't spot him so he decided to trace his steps.

Spotting Sasame behind some tree's, Hayate sprinted over to him but slowed as the current situation began to sink in.

"Sasame," Hayate called walking up to his friend. "Do you hear anything?"

Sasame stood still staring out in space. "No. I don't hear anything. No birds, the wind, nothing."

Sasame looked frantically into Hayate's eyes. "Something's wrong."

Hayate eye's widened.

"Hayate warn the others! I'm going back to the house for Takako!"

Before Hayate could resound, Sasame was off running back to the house. Hayate also took off to warn the others.

"_I wish I was like Sasame. He never hesitates to run to Takako. I have to do better, or I might just lose her."_

Himeno rushed out of the entrance door into a cloud of smoke. "Ugh! I can't see a thing. Hajime! Mannen! Where are you?"

Carrying Shin, Himeno walked out until she saw a shadow on the ground.

"Hajime," Himeno called out uncertain. "Hajime is that you?"

The dust started to clear and Hajime appeared. He was kneeling on the ground. His pants were ripped and blood streamed down his leg. A wound was bleeding at the corner of his brow. He was covered in dust.

"Hajime!" Himeno began to run over but was stopped.

"No Himeno," Hajime choked out as blood dripped from his lip. "Please stay back, or you'll get hurt."

With her free hand, Himeno covered her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Don't cry Himeno." Himeno turned to her side and found Mannen standing tall. He was facing about five very large demon larva. He was dusty as well. Himeno also noticed that he was holding his right arm. It was broken.

Not turning around Mannen said, "And don't worry either. We're leafe knights and are jobs are to help and assist the pretear. Meaning you Himeno."

"Yeah," Hajime agreed. "We were trained for this, well for the most part. But were strong!"

Still not turning around and taking his eye off the enemy Mannen let go of his broken arm and raised a thumbs up. "We wanted to show those jerks that we weren't useless and that we are leafe knights too! That's what we're doing now, so chill Himeno."

Himeno stared at the back of Mannen with so much pride it gave her warmth even though she was still worried and a little scared.

"So stopped crying will ya."

Himeno managed a little smile. _"I'm so proud of them, but I wish I could prêt with at least one of them. I know for sure we could beat them. I hope the others are aware of what's going on. I don't know how much more these two can take."_

Suddenly a demon larva appeared from behind Himeno. Himeno heard it and turned around just in time to see it prepare to attack."

"_Oh no! I can't prêt to protect us! Ugh!"_

Himeno closed her eyes and tighten her hold around Shin as she awaited her death.

"Himeno! Nooo!"

Her eyes fluttered open as she watched in horror Hajime jumping in front of her. The monsters beam hit Hajime sending him flying in the air in an agonizing cry of pain. His limp body began falling from the sky.

"Hajime," Himeno cried trying to run over to him. "Noooooo!"

"No Himeno, don't." Kei appeared and grabbed Himeno from the back. "Let go! Hajime needs me!"

"Stop it Himeno, we can't, we can't do anything for him now. We have to go, it's an ambush."

Kei turned to Go who was watching Mannen fight then turning to Hajime's motionless body.

"It's all his fault," Go muttered bitterly. "He caused this."

"Go," Kei called. "Go I need you to cover us. We have to regroup at the house!"

Go stood their balling up his fists. Tears were flowing out his closed eyes as he began to shake his head. The same demon larva appeared again. Kei hit it with an attack and turned back to Go.

"Go!"

Tightening his fists, Go screamed, then he unleashed attacks of fire on the demon larva. Kei grabbed Himeno and Shin and dashed into the trees with Go behind them still covering and attacking . With tears in her eyes, Himeno watched the fading image of Mannen fighting the demon larva.

**Sorry to end it right here but I kinda had too. I hope any questions have been answered with this chapter. I already have started to work on chapter eleven so it should be up at the end of this week. I'm trying to finish this story before I head back to school. Please REVIEW!**

**Till next chaper,**

**God Bless**

**Oreo-girl**


	11. Chapter 11

**I thought I would have this chapter up last week and then at the beginning of this week, sorry about the wait. This chapter will definitely please you. It's crazy how with all the stories I have written I have stayed with this story and determined to finish it! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ****Still don't own any rights even with the 11****th**** chapter. I need to work harder!**

Chapter 11

Hayate stopped short as he spotted Kei, Himeno, Shin, and Go. He hustled over to them but stopped again as he noticed Hajime and Mannen were not with them. Immediately he put one and two together and his shoulders dropped.

Kei let go of Himeno as she slid to the ground. Her clothes and hair were dusty and dirty. She was shivering so she wrapped her arms around her body. Finding out who she was didn't affect her as how the situation she left with Mannen and Hajime had. They were her family as far as she considered.

Seeing them hurt like that tore her apart. They were so little and young, but they wanted to protect her even if it meant their lives. Himeno covered her eyes as she began to sob.

"Himeno." Hayate started.

"It's all your fault!" Go snarled as he charged at Hayate. Go slammed Hayate to the ground and began punching him.

"Stop it!" Himeno screamed with more tears falling out her eyes. "Please!"

Kei sighed and approached the two. He silently grabbed Go of off Hayate and threw him on the ground. Go jumped up but Himeno grabbed his arm bringing him back down.

"Stop it Go!"

"Why should I! Hajime is dead because of him!"

Hayate gasped. His eyes closed and he looked away.

"We don't know that Go" Himeno said wishing the image of Hajime's motionless body was out of her head.

"He's dead," Kei said dryly. "They'll probably kill Mannen or use him as bait."

"And it's all his fault! If you would have just told Himeno about her past and that you freakin loved her we wouldn't be in this situation. Hajime would still be here! It's all your fault Hayate!"

Himeno shook her head. "Please don't say that Go. I shouldn't have gone to that castle. None of this would have happen. It's my fault."

"That hot head is right Himeno" said a voice from above them. Sato smiled down at them holding both Mannen and Sasame by their throats. "All of this is Hayate's fault."

Go started to advance at Sato but Kei knocked him down. "Don't be foolish Go! Look at them, their fakes."

Kei was right. The dummies in Sato hands began to glow purple then vanished.

"You're so cruel" Himeno said with new tears.

"Oh am I. If you're foolish enough to come and take on The Princess of Disaster, she'll really show you how cruel we are."

"But," Sato added with a smirk. "On the other hand, I do have your friends. I mean, the ones that are still alive so-."

Hayate flew up and punched Sato in his face. Sato smiled as he grabbed Hayte's arm. Before he sent an attack on Hayate, Sato whispered, "Don't worry Hayate. We're going to finish what you started when you took her away from me."

Sato pulled out his sword with his free hand and sliced Hayate on his side. In agony, Hayate flew from the sky and slamed to the ground.

"HAYATE!" Himeno got up and raced over to him. Hayate placed a hand over his new wound as blood started to leak out. Himeno wrapped her arms around his head as her head dropped, covering his face with her hair.

"Hayate" she whispered as she sobbed.

Sato peered down at the two with scorn. His clam features frowned.

"Leafe knights, and pretear. Get your self's together if you wish to have a decent battle with The Princess of Disaster. We will be waiting."

Sato disappeared in a wrap of wind leaving Himeno and the knights alone.

Xooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox xoxoxox xoxoxxo xoxoxo oxoxx oxoxox oxoxo oxox xoox oxox ox

"Beyondios!" Shin yelled with his arms in the air. A protective covering covered the house. Kei decided that they should regroup at the house as they planned their next move. Go on the other hand opposed this idea.

"I still don't see why we don't just attack already. We have the freakin pretear!"

Kei placed a large bandage on the side of Hayate's stomach. Hayate bit down on his lower lip. Closing his eyes, he looked away.

Go stared at the two as anger boiled within him.

Himeno watched everyone. Her tears had long dried up. Everything was unfolding so fast and she couldn't decide whether to accept things or just fall apart. Hajime's death was taking its toll on her, and now that Sasame and Takako might be dead, she didn't know how she could muster up strength to fight.

"_What can I do? We're outnumbered, out matched, and I haven't really had any training. What's going to happen to us? I can't bare it if the others are lost too."_

Shin walked over to Go. "Where are the others Go? Are they coming soon?"

Go stared at Shin with mixed emotions. Himeno could feel it. He was about to explode.

Ignoring her feelings, Himeno walked up to Shin. "Shin why don't you go upstairs and bring down some blankets and pillows ok."

Shin nodded and headed upstairs. Go balled up his fists and hit the wall. He was gritting his teeth.

"So what's the plan? I can't just sit here and do nothing while are friends are in trouble."

Kei was leaning up against a wall. His arms lay at his sides as he stared out into space. This was odd for Kei since he normally never showed that he was uncomfortable but always alert and on point.

"Kei!" Go shouted clearly frustrated and agitated. "What the heck is your problem?"

Kei looked up and stared at Go with no emotion. "They're going to kill Takako and use Sasame as their puppet of disaster. Mannen will be dead before we reach them. There's nothing we can do for them."

Himeno gasped as she placed her hand on her chest. "You don't mean that do you Kei? There has to be something we can do right?"

"No" Kei said emotionless as he looked past Himeno.

"Then I'm going to do something." Go headed to the door. Kei did nothing to stop him.

Himeno panicked and ran over Go. She grabbed his arms as tears rolled down her face.

"Please let go of me Himeno. I can't stay here and do nothing."

"Go…..please! I'm begging you!" She wanted to say more but her sobbing was making it hard for her to produce words.

Go sighed. He turned around and embraced Himeno. "I'm sorry that you had to get involved in this, I only hope that you're prepared to fight her. Look after Shin for me."

Go released her and walked out the front door leaving Himeno to stare at a closed door.

Xoxoxooxox.. xxoxox, oxoxoxo. Xooxox/ xlxlx? Oxoxoxooxoxo. Xoxoxooxox. xoxooxox

Seeing that no one was going to sleep downstairs, Himeno had Shin take back up the pillows and blankets.

Shin flopped in his bed as Himeno brought the covers over his small body. "Do you want me to stay here with you till you fall asleep?"

Shin shook his head. Himeno turned around but was stopped when she felt small fingers grab her dress.

"Himeno," Shin said in a small voice. "Go isn't coming back, or the others."

Himeno turned around and sat down on the edge of his bed. "We have to go and help them. I'm sorry that you have to go through this Shin. I wish I had a time machine so none of this could happen."

Himeno brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes narrowed in sadness.

"Don't worry Himeno," Shin said as he begun to sit up in bed. "I'm not going to cry or run away. Mannen said that one day I will have to grow up and stop crying so I can help defeat the Princess of Disaster with everyone else. I'm going to be strong right along with you."

Himeno lifted her chin off her knees and stared at Shin. "But I'm not that strong Shin, I'm afraid."

Shin hugged her. "I'm scared too, but don't worry Himeno. All we have to do is try."

Himeno smiled. _"How can I be so down when this little one can manage to smile when he's scared too? I have to stay positive, for Shin."_

Himeno closed the door behind her. She spotted Kei coming up the stairs, but the lights were still on.

"He's still in that spot" Kei said as if reading her mind. Himeno could feel no emotion from him as he walked past her.

"Kei" Himeno whispered looking at his back. _"I have to try and do something. Every one's spirit is so down, so mine has to be up!"_

Himeno could hear coughing and her body tensed up. So much had happen she never had the chance to confront him.

"_I still can't believe he was in love with me and that I was betrothed to Sato. I wonder if he still in love with me."_

Himeno took a deep breath and descended down the stairs. Hayate was still sitting in the corner with one arm around his side. His head was hung low.

The floor creaked beneath Himeno's feet. Hayate's head tilted up.

"Himeno." He then quickly lowered his head. "Please go away. I…I don't want to be bothered."

Himeno ignored his request and sat by him. They both stared out into space for what seemed like forever before anyone said anything.

"Kei really did a good job on you Hayate. It's not bleeding at all."

Without looking at her, Hayate said, "Go was right. I caused all of this. We could have all been her together and working on a plan to stop them. Now it's too late."

Himeno placed her hand over Hayate's. He was startled and stared at Himeno. She gazed at him cheerfully.

"Himeno…"

"Please don't blame yourself Hayate. How could you know that all of this would happen? How could any of us know? No one is too blame, no one."

Hayate pulled his hand away. "How could you say that? I caused all of this, all because I was…afraid."

Himeno's heart skipped a beat. "Of what, Hayate" she said in almost a whisper.

Hayate stared her directly in her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek as Himeno's face blushed from the touch.

"Of being rejected by you. I'm in love with you Himeno."

She gasped. Even after being told everything, hearing him say it was like hearing it for the first time. It sent shivers down her spine.

"You meant everything to me then, and you mean everything to me now, but I was afraid your time on earth had changed you and you wouldn't feel the same way."

"When we lost our memory of what you looked like I had no idea what to expect. When we finally found you everything rushed back, but you didn't."

Hayate began to chuckle. "I guess this is my punishment for stealing your heart from Sato."

Himeno's eyes were glassy. She placed her hand over his. "He never had my heart Hayate. I always had some type of feeling when I was around you Hayate. I never understood until now. I love you Hayate, no matter what's happened or going to happen, I'll always love you."

Hayate began to lean in as Himeno closed her eyes. His lips touched hers and she felt nothing but ease and happiness, even with the knowledge of an upcoming battle. At the moment she had won the battle of love.

Hayate parted his lips from hers and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Now," Himeno began with a smile. "You don't have to be afraid."

Xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxo oxoxoxox oxoxoxo oxoxo oxox oox oxo oxo o o o

Kei smiled weakly as Shin ran happily down the stairs. He was dressed entirely in his knight's uniform. Shin walked over to Kei.

"I'm ready Kei! I'm going to do my best in our fight against the Princess of Disaster."

Kei bent down and started to ruffle Shin's soft blonde hair. Shin closed his eyes and smiled. With a swift move, Kei''s free hand came across the back of Shin's head. A small gasped seep out of Shin's mouth as he fell into Kei's chest.

"I'm sorry Shin," Kei said in a whisper. "I can't watch you die."

Kei closed the door to the house behind him. Himeno and Hayate were waiting for him.

Himeno noticed that Shin was with him and started to advance to Kei.

Hayate lightly grabbed Himeno's arm. "It's safer if he stays here Himeno."

Himeno nodded. "Oh. Yeah you're right."

Kei walked over to them. His demeanor had change. Though he wasn't completely back to his self, he wasn't emotionless, and he seemed determined.

"We're going to be in for a battle of our lives," he said stretching his arms. "We're out numbered and Himeno, you haven't been fully trained."

Himeno bit her lower lip. "Yeah I know."

"So what's the plan captain obvious?" Hayate asked crossing his arms.

"Well it's most likely that they will send a diversion of Demon Larva at their gates. They're mainly after the both of you so I will have to cover your backs."

"So I'm not going to prêt with you?" Kei sighed. "Honestly Himeno, all of this is just a guest. Since Mawatta and Sato were once part of our team they know our every move. If your father were here we would stand a better chance."

"Maybe," Hayate started. "But just like us they have dropped in numbers."

"Yes, but Fenrir isn't dead and she's still powerful."

Himeno gasped. "That's the evil spirit that's controlling Mawatta. How can we stop her?"

Both Kei and Hayate got silent. Himeno looked at both of them but neither said anything.

"Guys I know this looks bad but I know we can beat them. We just can't give up!"

Himeno smiled. "Shin told me all we had to do is try. I know that sounds lame but he believe it, so why can't we."

Himeno placed her hand out and look at the two. "No matter what happens, we going to win and save our friends. Are you guys with me?"

Looking at Hayate, Kei raised an eyebrow. "Your one lucky guy Hayate. When this all turns out right, please don't screw it up. I'm in."

Kei placed his hand over Himeno's. Hayate blushed a little. "I'm in too." He then placed his hand on top of theirs.

Himeno beamed at the two of them. _"If worse comes to worse, I'm going to use my power to save everyone. I know they will be upset, but I won't let my family die!"_

XOXOXO xoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoox oxoxox xoxox xoxoxo xoxooxoxox xoxoxoox xoox

Go grunted as he pulled on the chains that were holding him down. Blood was trickling down his brow and into his right eye. He was irritated and angry. His eyes were almost blood shot red with all the anger that was flowing in him.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed releasing some of his energy.

The door to his cell began to creak as someone opened it. Go began to hiss as Sato appeared at the door.

Sato chuckled. "You sound like an animal Go. Maybe we should have put you in a small cage instead.

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Some are here, some are there, then some are dead, and some are, well… they're breathing."

Veins on Go's forehead began to throb as he gritted his teeth. His blood shot eyes stared angrily into Sato's cool blue eyes.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you."

Sato smirked. "I highly doubt that." He then turned his head around and said, "Bring the boy in here."

A demon larva appeared holding the limp and bloody body of Mannen. The demon larva released Mannen as he gasped and fell to the ground.

Go could not utter a word as he stared at Mannen. They were like brothers and to see him hurt like this killed him.

Sato pulled out his sword and smiled wickedly. "I'm going to do something Go, and when I'm done I want you to show all of your anger and hatred for me. Don't hold anything back!"

"No…don't do this!"

Sato raised his sword and smiled crazily. "LONG LIVE THE DARK KINGDOM!"

"NOOOOO!"

XOXOXO XOXOX xoxoxoxo xoxoxo xoxxo xoxoxooxoxxo oxoxoxoxoxo. Oxoxo. Oxoxo,

Mawatta stared emotionless at the glowing tomb that held Sasame. Sasame was in a fetes position as the great tree of Fenrir was stealing his leafe. Her face began to show emotion as Sasame face began to twitch.

She placed a hand on the glass that entombed him. "I never accepted that you were like an older brother to me Sasame. I loved you too much to accept that, but you never loved me back, you loved my sister."

She smirked. "It's a pity you won't ever get to sneak her out again. Then again all of you are pitiful. That's why you'll all die, d-do you hear me!"

Tears we're streaming down her face as she began to bang on the glass. "I said do you hear me Sasame! I want you all dead!"

She fell to her knees as her dark long hair covered her body like covers."

"Why couldn't you just pretend to love me? I hid my feelings so I wouldn't hurt my sister and look what you did to me!"

"I…. I don't know what to do anymore, but kill. That's all I know."

Mawatta lifted herself up and laughed hysterically. "So much for friends and family."

* * *

"So Sato, is that idiot under the great Fenrir's control yet."

Sato walked up to The Princess of Disaster's throne and bowed. "See for yourself."

"I present to you my princess, the foolish knight of fire, Go."

In walked Go dressed in his knights uniform but it was completely black. His red streaks in his hair were purple. Go walked up to the throne and kneed with his head bowed.

"I, the Knight of fire am here to serve you. Whatever your command is I will do it."

Mawatta chuckled. "Just a few hours ago he stormed in here destroying some of our demon larva. Now he's under our control. If it wasn't so pathetic this wouldn't be funny at all. Tell me Sato, how did you do it? Will he defy me at the right moment and spoil our plans?"

"Absolutely not." Sato pulled out a seed shaped like an almond and held it out for her to see. "This seed comes from our Great tree of Fenrir. It's called the seed of hatred. I couldn't have used it on him unless he was fully filled with anger. Killing Mannen brought all his anger and fury out of him. I never expected so much from him but even still the seed was planted."

"I can fill his power of hatred Sato. Good job."

"Thank you my princess. They don't stand a chance."

Mawatta frowned. "I don't want to be bored Sato. Save him, I want to enjoy every last bit of this. Soon we will be rid of them and we can then take over earth."

"What about Kei? He seems the most plotted out of all of them. He might try something."

Mawatta snorted. "Leave him, but I do want you to send a demon larva to the house."

"May I ask why?"

"Because my dark knight, little Shin is there. If I know the knights like I think I do. They would never let him into battle. He's still just a boy after all."

Sato bowed. "Right away my princess."

"Now….they should arrive soon. Let's greet them with the most hospitality that we can offer."

**Well I got through this chapter and I'm so glad about it! It was kind of hard to get through it that's why it's short but none the less it's over. Next chapter is the finial. Everything will come to an end. Can Himeno win? Will she lose? Can Go snapped out of it? Will Himeno and Hayate be together in the end? Stay with me and you will find out. Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to apologize for summiting this chapter so late but my school work and classes are keeping me from writing a lot. I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I really don't want to make this a long chapter so this is not the final chapter. Chapter 13 will be the final. Please enjoy and remember to REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pretear the anime nor Pretear the manga. **

Chapter 12

Himeno sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around her body. She was sitting on a rock thinking of the upcoming battle. The sky was dark and cloudy, almost as though it knew a battle was about to begin. The castle loomed up beyond the trees. It was dark and gloomy, perfect for evil to reside there.

Himeno shivered as a cool wind brushed her body. Biting her lip, a single tear fell from her eye.

'_I can't believe I'm about to fight my first battle against an enemy I forgot about. I hope I can win to save everyone. They just can't be dead, who would do such a thing?"_

A branch snapped and she quickly released her arms and wiped her face. Hayate stood in front of her looking at her closely. Without giving her true feelings away she lifted up her head and smiled up at him.

Hayate gave her a weary smile and sat next to her. Without saying a word the two stared at the looming caslte.

"Where's Kei?" Himeno asked trying to keep her voice uplifted despite the fact that she was crying inside.

Hayate turned to face Himeno. His stunning eyes made her blush.

"He's scoping out the place."

"Oh," she said nodding her head then staring at her shoes. "I see."

Himeno was startled when she felt Hayate's hand on her cheek. He guided her face towards his.

"You don't have to hide your feelings Himeno, especially to me."

Warm tears began to form in her eyes but she blinked them away. "I'm not hiding anything. This is just something I have to do as a preater. Im…Im ok, really."

"Himeno" Hayate began but was stopped when Kei appeared. Kei was dressed in his knights uniform that would normally boast up his confidence but instead Kei look uncomfortable and nervous. His posture was off as well.

"There's no other way in but the front entrance."

Himeno released herself from Hayate's warm hand. "How many demon larva do they have out there."

Kei shook his head. "None. They're going to surprise us."

"With everything they got" Hayate said as he got up. "We can stick with or plan. I think we have a chance."

Kei winced at that. Only Himeno caught it. It was clear that Kei knew something they didn't know.

"Then you too should prêt now. As we planned, I will cover you guys."

Himeno nodded then began to blush as Hayate stretched out his hand to her. Himeno placed her hand on top of his. In a whirl of wind Himeno and Hayate were made into one, becoming the Pretear of wind.

Himeno landed softly on the ground and her eyes fluttered open. Kei gave her a reassuring smile, then he smirked.

"I still think you look better as the pretear of sound."

Himeno smiled brightly. Kei seemed to be back to normal, at least for now.

'_Only Kei,' Hayate said. _

"Well, let's go." Kei said as he flew into the sky. Himeno followed him. In silence they made their way to the castle.

'_Himeno,' Hayate called from within her. _

'_Yes Hayate.' _

'_I love you.'_

Himeno gasped. He had already told her this but hearing it again made her heart do flip flops. The love that was filling her heart made the upcoming battle seem so far away.

'_I love you too Hayate. I'm so glad you're here with me to fight.'_

'_I'll never leave your side, never. We're going to defeat Fenrir together!'_

Himeno smiled at that. _'Yes, together we will defeat Fenrir.'_

"Would you look at who came to play."

Himeno looked past Kei. In front of the castle stood The Princess of Disaster, The Dark Knight of Disaster, and an army of Demon Larva. There must have been a million out there.

Himeno stopped as fright took her whole. Kei stopped too and looked back at Himeno.

"This is it Himeno. Be alert. Don't hold anything back or our friends would have died for nothing."

Himeno winced at that.

'_Himeno are you ok?'_

"_Yes I'm fine. I can do this I have Kei, and I have you Hayate.'_

Kei and Himeno landed on the ground. Mawatta and Sato faced them while the army of demon larva stood behind them ready to attack.

Mawatta was dressed in her dark gown with painted black lips. Her dark hair hung loose to the ground. She had a shaky smile that was so unusual for her. Something was off about her. Sato stood by her dressed in his dark knight's uniform with a sharp purple sword.

His hand was tightly gripped around the sword as his eyes fell upon Himeno. Kei noticed this and smirked dryly.

"What's the matter Sato? Feeling a little regret over there?" Sato smiled as his hand grew pale white around the sword.

"The only regret I have is not killing you all when I had the opportunity to."

Himeno took a step back. Mawatta smiled wickedly at them.

"Well now that that the friendly welcomes have been said, I like to welcome you all to my castle. As foolish as you were to come here, you're going to die here."

"But," Mawatta began as something appeared to amuse her. "I think it's very courageous for you guys to come here, very stupid as well but still…"

Kei gritted his teeth as he appeared to be annoyed. "You're a disgrace Mawatta. You deserved that imprisonment and there you shall be again after this battle. You will not take over earth!"

Himeno gasped. "Earth, you are planning to take over earth?"

Mawatta snickered. "Why yes little Himeno, but to be more precise, I'm going to destroy earth just like I did to Leafeania."

It took everything in her not to fall to the ground in shock. Her heart was beating so fast. All she could think of was her dear friend Yayoi she had left behind and the innocent people of earth.

'_Himeno' Hayate called. 'Don't worry. She'll never do that. We won't allow it.'_

Himeno nodded her head as her heart began to slow down.

"Mawatta you don't have to do this! Let us help you, please!"

A strange and unnatural laugh leaped out of Mawatta's mouth. "I don't think so."

Mawatta then sent a blast of energy towards Himeno. Surprised by the attack Himeno stood there and covered her face.

'_Ugh' cried Hayate in agony. _

Himeno dropped her arms. "Hayate! How!"

"That idiot didn't tell you did he?" asked Sato with an amused smirk. "Figure's. The Knight doesn't just give you power's, they act as a shield as well."

"So when you screw up little Himeno, the knights get hurt because of you."

Tears began to form around her eyes. 'Why Hayate? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't want you to worry. This is the duty of a Leafe Knight Himeno; to protect you at all times.'

"Enough of this!" Shouted Mawatta. "Let's see what you got! Demom Larva attack them!"

Mawatta and Sato descended into the sky as the demon larva charged at Kei and Himeno.

"This is it Himeno! Be alert and swift with your attacks!"

'_I'll guide you Himeno; we're going to get through this.'_

If Hayate hadn't got hurt she would have believed his words, but now she was so frighten of Hayate getting hurt her senses were off.

Kei had already started to fight the demon larva. Two were charging straight at Himeno as she stood there unable to move.

'_Pull out your wind sword now! Hurry Himeno!'_

Panic took Himeno whole. So many things were occurring and happening so fast she couldn't react quickly enough.

The demon larva sent a blast at Himeno. It sent her flying but she wasn't hurt, Hayate was. He cried out in agony.

"Hayate! No!"

Another demon larva sent a blast at her and Hayate was hit yet again.

'_Oh my goodness! What am I doing? Hayate is getting hurt because I'm too scared to fight! I have to fight!_

Kei rushed over to Himeno and was hit in the process.

"Kei!" Kei began sending attacks to the demon larva that were around Himeno.

"Himeno you have to fight!"

"I know but…" Kei sent another blast towards a demon larva and softened his voice.

"I'm scared too Himeno. When I saw Hajime die I almost lost it, but then I remembered why he died. He died because he wanted to save you. It wasn't just his duty, but his love for you Himeno. We all love you that's why we're giving it our all to protect you."

'_It's true Himeno. Even all those years ago we loved and protected you in the Leafenia kingdom. But now we need your help. You haven't had that much training, but I know you can do it. When I prêt with you, I can feel it. I just need you to believe in yourself Himeno._'

"Himeno we need you now. Earth is in danger. Your dear friend Yayoi is in danger. Don't let Hajime's death or Takako's be for nothing. Please help us defeat Fenrir."

Tears were pouring out of Himeno like waterfalls. With a determined nod she got up and pulled up the sword of wind.

" I'm scared, but I won't be beaten!"

Together, Kei and Himeno and Hayate fought through the demon larva sparing none and giving their all.

'_They all love me, that's why their giving their all. I love them so I won't give up!'_

XOXOXOXOOXXO OXXOXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXO XOXOXO.

Sato crossed his arms across his chest as he watched the battle from the castle's tower. He no longer wore an amused smirk, but a dangerous frown.

"I'm bored Sato." Said Mawatta as she sat on her thrown also peering out at the battle. "Fix this."

"Shall I send the rest of the demon larva out? There is no way they could defeat them all. Kei and Hayate have already shed blood."

Mawatta flicked a strand of hair from her face. "That's so boring Sato. Let them finish."

A thought came to her and she smiled wickedly. "Don't you think it's about time our guest gets some fresh air? He's been in his room for the longest. Don't you think Sato?

"Your right princess. I'll see that he gets the fresh air he needs, and the company."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

XOXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOOXOXO XOXOOXOX.

Himeno bent over her sword. She was clearly tired and worn out from the battle. Kei was standing in front of her with his back towards her. His back was going up and down at a rapid pace indicating he was panting.

Himeno looked closely at him and found that his side was bleeding. He was in pain.

"Oh no Kei." Then a thought hit her.

'_Hayate, you're hurt also.'_

Panting, he quickly said, _'I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'_

Tears were appearing around Himeno's eyes. During the battle Himeno was attacked several times, but because she was so focused on the battle, she had forgotten that Hayate paid the price for her mistakes.

'_Hayate I'm so sorry for getting you hurt.'_

'_Himeno please don't be so concerned, this has to happen, besides I'm not dead.'_

'_But…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors of the palace opened. Kei took a stance and prepared his self. Himeno picked up her sword and prepared herself; though she wasn't quite ready for another battle of demon larva. Once the doors opened, Himeno dropped her sword.

There stood Go, fully alive. He was dressed in his knight's uniform but it was black. His red high lights were gone. His hair was black. He wore a face of scorn as he appeared before Kei and Himeno.

Himeno's sword fell to the ground with a clatter. Her eyes were once again misty. She started to take a step and Kei flung out his arm to stop her.

"Look at his eyes," Kei said in a shaky tone of voice. Himeno did just that and gasped. "What happen to him?"

Go's eyes were pitch black and narrowed with a gaze of hatred.

"Go snap out of it! Where your friends not your enemies!"

"He can't Himeno," Kei began softly. He then turned around and placed a hand on her shoulders. "He's not our Go anymore." His eyes were soft as he stared at Himeno. Seeing Kei like this was bringing her down, Kei never showed his true feelings.

"What are you doing Kei?"

"I need you and Hayate to go and defeat Fenrir."

"But why Kei? What's wrong with Go? It can't be bad we just need to talk with him that's all all. Please don't fight him."

Kei shook his head and smiled down on Himeno. He wiped her wet cheeks clear of tears.

"I never knew you to be so whiny. Earth has for sure changed you, oh well. At least you're still cute."

He gave her a wink and turned his back once more to her. Before she could protest any further, a loud growl was heard from Go.

"Where is Hayate!" Kei dusted his self off and started to approach Go. "You don't have to yell hot head. Even when you're evil you're still annoying."

Go clenched his fists. "Don't toy with me Kei! Get in my way and I'll kill you too!"

"Well then let's go. I'm a little bored after fighting those demon larvas. You seem like some fun."

With furry following through his veins he charged at Kei. "Go now Himeno!"

They clashed and Himeno still stood there watching the two in horror. _'This isn't supposed to happen. We're supposed to be fighting the Fenrir and saving our friends, not fighting each other.'_

Suddenly the doors of the castle were beginning to close and Himeno had to act fast. She decided to go. She had no idea where Sasame and Mannen were and she needed to help them.

Quickly she flew into the castle before the doors closed. Before she could collapse with her emotions she leaned up against a wall. There was no one in the castle foyer. It was dark and cold.

Tears were only a blink away.

'_Himeno we have to keep moving. I'm sorry-.'_

'_I can't Hayate. I…I can't.' _The battle against her tears came to an end._ 'You were right Hayate I can't hide my feelings. I tried so hard but I can't. I can't beat Fenrir alone.'_

There was silence. Himeno wrapped her arms around her body and wept. Suddenly Himeno became warm as though someone else was holding her.

'_Hayate.'_

'_You're so strong Himeno. You could have broken down long ago and quit on us but you didn't. You care so much about us that you're willing to fight after we've lied to you and kept your past from you, at yet you'll still fight. You're not the same proper princess I've none back in the kingdom, but somehow I'm still in love with you.'_

'_You have captured my heart once again Himeno. Things are a little harder now but I know for a fact that we're going to stop Fenrir, all of us together.'_

'_Oh Hayate'_

Tears of happiness began to flow down her soft cheek. She embraced herself tighter; fully feeling the warmth and love of Hayate inside her.

"Hello Himeno." Startled, Himeno released her body. Sato was descending down the stairwell that was in the room. As he walked down candles flicked on.

"Sato."

"You remembered my name, I'm touched." He placed his hand over his heart. He smiled sweetly but very evilly at her.

"You have to stop this," Himeno pleaded. "Fenrir is controlling you and Mawatta! I can help you!"

Sato snorted. "My sweet Himeno you should know by now there is nothing you and what's left of the Leafe Knights can do. The time for the Great Fenrir to rule your world is now."

He stepped off the stairs and faced Himeno. "I warned you to leave while you had a… slight chance of survival but you choose to stand, against me."

His words were filled with hurt. Himeno could feel it.

"I don't stand against you! I stand against Fenrir! You can free yourself from her hold Sato. She causes nothing but destruction. Look what she's done to our kingdom!"

Himeno took a couple of steps towards him, he was shocked by this.

"Sato you don't have to do this." She was softening her words. She knew that the reason why he's so bitter is because she had broken his heart. She could never return his affection, but that doesn't mean she couldn't show him love.

"Sato I know I hurt you in the past, and I know I don't have the slightest clue what you've been through, but this isn't right. You know that. Please, let me help you."

Sato bit his lip and lowered his head. He was in thought. So many years had passed where he has thought nothing of getting revenge. His heart was filled with bitterness.

"Sato," Himeno urged on approaching him. "Will you allow me to help you?"

'_Be careful Himeno' warned Hayate._

Sato's clear blue eye's met Himeno's pleading pink eyes and for a moment it seemed as though he was ready to accept his help, but an evil smirk spread across his face.

Himeno gasped and backed up. Sato chuckled as he began to rub his chin.

"It used to be a time where your sweet voice could make me do anything. I'm filled with so much bitterness you barely have an effect on me my sweet."

"Sato…"

Sato pulled out his sword and gazed it admirably. "I belong to my Princess of Disaster and the great Fenrir. I serve them and only them. They took me in when I had no one. I need their help, not yours."

He stretched out his sword so it was pointing at Himeno. "Prepare yourself princess. If you plan on getting to The Princess of Disaster you will have to defeat me first."

Himeno stood there in disbelief. Talking to Sato did nothing; he was still willing to serve Fenrir. Shaking her head she pulled out the wind sword. Seeing the sword sent him off, he leaped in the air and flung his self at Himeno.

'_Watch out!'_

Himeno closed her eyes and flung up her sword just in time for Sato's blow. It sent her hard into the wall. She bounced off the wall. Sato charged at her again, but this time Himeno was better prepared. Their swords began to clash as Sato attacked her. Himeno was only able to block his attacks.

Sato wasn't attacking with all his might, as though he was testing her ability. Even still, Himeno was unable to hit him. Sato appeared in the back of her and sent a sharp swift of wind at her back. It would have sliced her back but since Hayate acted as her shield it hit him.

'_Ahhhh!' _Himeno went flying into the stairwell. "Hayate! Oh no! Are you ok?"

'_I'm fine don't worry about me."_

Tears were once again in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Hayate. I wish I was stronger, then… then you wouldn't get hurt."

'_No don't say that. You were doing amazing out there_._'_

"Hayate," called Sato as he stood before Himeno. "Hayate you and I both know that she cannot defeat me in the state that she's in. If you don't want to see her hurt, you take her place."

There was silence as Himeno stared awestruck at Sato. The only thought that she was thinking of was how this was happening. She was losing everybody and she didn't know how to stop it. Suddenly Himeno began to glow and she felt a familiar feeling.

She wrapped her arms around her body. "No Hayate! Please don't do this!"

Despite her attempt, Hayate released himself becoming the Leafe Knight of Wind. He appeared in front of her. He staggered a little bit as he stood to face Hayate. Himeno stared at his back where he was slashed by Sato's powerful attack. She had known he had got hurt but seeing it was different from hearing it.

'_I caused that. He's so hurt but yet he wants to fight to protect me.'_

Sato smiled widely as he sized Hayate up. Without a word he griped his sword and got into a stance ready to attack. Hayate drew the wind sword and prepared himself for battle. He stopped when he felt something on his back.

Himeno laid her head on his back careful not to touch his wound. Her hands were gripping his clothes. No words would come out of her mouth but her gestures were pleading him not to do this.

"Himeno," Hayate began taking all of her in. "I will come back to you. I promise."

His words carried reassurance. Himeno knew that but her heart wouldn't let him go. She had to make a choice. Hayate was going to have to fight Sato one way or another, and she needed to search for the others.

Slowly her hands began to leave his back. Hayate took some steps forward leaving Himeno head to hang low. She stared at the floor as her heart began to beat faster.

Sato growled and charged at Hayate. Taking the same pursuit, Hayate charged at Sato. Himeno squeezed her eyes shut and ran up the stairwell. The last sound she could hear was a grunt as Hayate was hit once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO. OXXOXOXOXOXO. OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO. OXOXOXOXOXO

Himeno laid her back up against a wall as she tried to steady her beating heart. It was beating so hard it was starting to affect her breathing. So many thoughts were pouring into her heard. She had tried to not get emotional but after leaving Kei and Go it broke her, and now she had left Hayate.

Her head tilted sideways as tears streamed down her face. She slide down the wall and sobbed.

'_I can't do this by myself. W..why is this happening? I'm losing my family.'_

'_Himeno' called a small voice. _

Himeno lifted her head and ceased crying.

"Shin!" she yelled a little uncertain. "Shin is that you!"

'_It's me Himeno, it's shin.'_

Himeno jumped and searched up and down the hallway. "Where are you Shin!"

'_I'm inside you Himeno.'_

Himeno stopped and placed a hand on her chest. "Inside me" she repeated in a whisper. "Why?"

'_Mawatta sent demon larva to attack me. I'm holding them off now.'_

"Then I'm coming to help you now!"

'_No Himeno you can't. You have to stay and fight.'_

Himeno knew this but her heart was telling her to just go.

'_I promised my big brothers I would stop crying and help defeat Fenrir.'_

"Shin I'm scared. I-I can't fight. I'm too weak and I'm scared."

'_Me too Himeno but I'm not going to give up. I want to be strong like Hayate and the older guys.'_

"_Shin."_

'_All we have to do is try Himeno. I know we can win.'_

Himeno sighed. When she didn't hear his voice again she called out to him but he didn't respond. Shin was gone. He wanted to be strong and fight against Fenrir. Himeno shook her head.

'_How could I be so selfish? Shin is willing to lay his live down to fight even though he knows he can get hurt and all I can do is cry and give up. Ugh!'_

Himeno grew a face of determination and shouted, "I won't be beaten!"

She gathered herself and ran down the hallway. Suddenly a glow appeared from underneath a door while Himeno was running. She stopped short and gazed at it. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob and pushed the door in.

**I really wanted to continue but the ending would have just been too much to add for this chapter. So what do you guys think? Next chapter again will be the last chapter and I'm going to try my hardest to summit the final chapter sooner than I did this one. Please REVIEW GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW! The last chapter of pretear. I just can't believe it. I've been working on this story since May. I'm so happy that I never gave up on it and that you guys kept with me. If you were waiting till the very end to review, please REVIEW! I really want to know how you guys feel about my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even at the last chapter, I own no rights to pretear.**

Chapter 13

A chilly breeze met Himeno as she entered the room. Shivering, she covered her body with her arms and began to rub up and down her arms to stay warm. The room was almost cloudy; like it was surrounded by fog. The only light in the room was coming from something in front.

Himeno bravely took some steps over to observe it. She gasped when it came into view.

"Sasame!" A glass globe held Sesame's trembling body. The globe was sticking out of what appeared to be part of an enamors tree. Sasame looked pale and weak; as though he was being drained. Panicking, Himeno quickly ran over and began banging in the globe.

"Sasame! Sasame can you hear me! Hang on!"

Suddenly thick vines appeared and began to cover the globe. Himeno quickly moved her hands but the vines were covering the entire globe. She began to pull on them and she was shocked with electricity; sending her body hard into the ground.

"What's happening?"

"You're so pathetic Himeno" said a voice to her right. Mawatta appeared in her long black dress. She stood by the globe and peered down at Sasame. She placed a finger on the vines and they went away. Tracing her finger on the globe she smirked.

"How could you ever think you could defeat the great Fenrir? You're not even the pretear. Your stupid knights are all being disposed of. You couldn't even protect Shin." She let out an evil laugh. Himeno cringed at that and began to sit up.

Pain surged through her body as she stood up. She closed her eyes then looked straight at Mawatta.

"I often thought about that myself Mawatta." Her soft words made Mawatta take a step back.

Himeno then began to smile. "I know I look pretty stupid trying to fight Fenrir when I don't know how. I even thought about giving up when my friends were killed, but I didn't."

Himeno smiled up at Mawatta which made her uncomfortable. "Shin told me all I had to do is try. He was scared too, but he was still willing to fight. Shin, Mannen, Hajime, and Takako all tried. They laid their lives down to protect me and earth. They all tried, and that's what I'm going to do."

Mawatta twisted her lips into an angry frown. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "Trying you say, ha! Go ahead and try little Himeno. Try to free Sasame, let's see how trying can save your friend."

Himeno walked over to the globe and the vines sprung over the globe. She grabbed the vines and began to pull on them. A strong wave of electricity hit her and sent her flying further to the ground.

An evil laugh sprained out of her Mawatta's throat. "You see foolish girl! Trying does nothing! You cannot stop the great power of Fenrir. Soon all of Sasame's leafe will fuel The Great Tree of Fenrir and together we will destroy earth! There is nothing you can do."

Himeno's arms began to slide up off of the ground as she painfully started to get up. Mawatta was a little taken back as she watched her.

"What are you doing?" she muttered.

Himeno stood up and once more walked over to the globe. Mawatta's head began to throb as she realized Himeno was not planning to give up. This was confusing her. Before Himeno grabbed the vines she looked at Mawatta and smiled. Mawatta gasped.

"You…you're insane! You're going to kill yourself if you touch those vines."

Himeno turned her gaze towards Sasame. "Yes I know that. But Sasame is my friend, and I love him with all my heart. I know that it looks like I can't help, but I won't know unless I keep trying to the very end." Himeno turned back her graze towards Mawatta.

"I'm sure you know what its like to care for someone Mawatta . You still have a heart, that's why I'm going to help you too."

With all the strength in her, Himeno grabbed the vines and began to pull them off of the globe. Electricity once again striked her body. Mawatta stared in confession as Himeno was electrocuted Her headache was becoming painful. None of this was making sense to her.

"Himeno!" she shouted desperately. "There is nothing you can do! Sasame is powering the Great Fenrir with his leafe! You're too late! Give up!"

Through gritted teeth Himeno shouted, "Your wrong Mawatta. There is something I can do! I'm trying!"

She then focused on Sasame and closed her eyes despite the fact that she was in utterly pain. "Sasame. Sasame if you can hear me I need you to hold on to my voice. Whatever trance you're in you have to leave it. It's nothing but lies to keep you lock in this globe. Sasame your powering The Great Fenrir! You have to stop or she will kill everybody!"

The Great tree of Fenrir began to shake as Sasame seemed to hear Himeno's words. Mawatta noticed this and panicked as her the pain in her head became stronger.

"Stop it Himeno! You'll ruin everything!"

"Sasame I know they killed Takako, and I'm upset too but you have to let her go so when can stop Fenrir and help Mawatta! They're going to destroy earth like they did Leafenia!"

"STOP IT!"

With all that was in her Himeno said," think of Takako and all that she was about. Would she be proud of you that you gave up Sasame. That you decided not to try, and think of how you look compared to our little ones. They gave their lives to protect me and save earth. Sasame I need your help! Awwww!"

Himeno's hands let go of the vines and she fell towards to the ground. The Great Tree of Fenrir gave a scream as Sasame's globe began to crack. The globe began to shatter as the vines shriveled up. Sasame fell out and landed next to Himeno's body.

The Great Tree of Fenrir began to turn gray as its source of leafe slowly left its body. "Fenrir!" Mawatta shouted. She ran through a door and up a flight of stairs.

Sasame's body began to twitch as he came to. He had lost a lot of leafe but not enough to kill him. Fenrir had replayed Takako's death over and over again in Sasame's head. She lived off of despair, vengeance, killings, and anything that wasn't positive.

Himeno's words had reached out to Sasame. He had tried to ignore her but he remember all that Takako was about and the love and happiness that they shared. He had to leave his trance.

Sasame's eyes slowly opened. Himeno lay beside him unconscious. She had lost most of her leafe but not enough to kill her, though her breathing had slowed down tremendously. Sasame sensed this and extended his hand to her. He had enough leafe to restore her if not completely.

Weakly, Sasame placed his hand on the palm of her hand and his reaming leafe fluttered into her body.

Air puffed up her chest and her eyes open. She stared at the ceiling to she came to and the past situation fluttered back into her head.

"Sasame," she called lifting herself up. Though she had more leafe, she still had her aches and pain but not enough to keep her down.

She sensed something to her left and found Sasame laying lifeless. He was pale and weak, but a smile was planted on his lifeless cheeks.

Himeno's lips began to tremble and her emotions consumed her. Tears streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around her body and closed her eyes to weep. Suddenly Himeno began to feel that familiar feeling she had when she prêt with Sasame.

'_Himeno,' he whispered from inside her. 'Himeno forgive me for all I have done and take what's left of me. Don't you ever give up. I know we're going to win in the end. Help Mawatta and… take care my sweet princess.'_

Himeno stared at Sasame with damp eyes for what felt like forever. She was trying to take him in before she left him. She bent over and kissed him on his forehead.

"I promise you, I will never give up and I'll fight to the end with all that's within me."

With tears in her eyes, she stood up and headed towards the door that Mawatta had taken.

'_I promise you all, I will not give up. I know we can win and I'm going to help Mawatta and somehow; unknown to me, we're all going to get through this. All of us together!'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO. XO

Mawatta pushed through the doors and rushed over to the Great Tree of Fenrir. Fenrir was withering away. Sasame was not only its leafe source but his grief was also fuelling her. Vines were whipping and throwing out electricity everywhere. It was confused.

The tree lived off of hurt, pain, suffering, grief, and anger. Since Sasame had come out of his trance because of Himeno's loving words, Fenrir had nothing to feed off of. This was the first time that love had broken its spell.

A whip struck Mawatta on her face and sent her tumbling to the floor. She looked up with distraught at Fenrir.

"I have to do something! Sato! Sato cease your fighting and go grab Go! We need his bitterness to save Fenrir! Hurry!"

Another vine hit Mawatta sending pain throughout her body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX. XOXOXOXOOXOX. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO. XOXOXO

Himeno could feel cold air as she reached the top of the stairs. Once she made it to the top she realized they were outside on the roof of the castle. She found Mawatta struggling to get up on her right side.

Another vine was coming at Mawatta. "Mawatta!" Himeno dashed over to her and pushed her out of the way. She was then struck and collapsed to the ground. Mawatta stared at her with big eyes. She was confused. Suddenly the vines were pulled back into the tree and Fenrir became silent.

Mawatta turned her gaze back to Himeno. "Why? Why did you do that? I would have been stopped for good, you're an idiot."

Himeno chuckled as she began to lift herself up. "Well I can be an idiot sometimes." Himeno smiled up at her. "Are you ok Mawatta?"

She stared at Himeno dumbfounded. "Why are you asking me this? You…you don't even care." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"But I do care Mawatta, I care and I love you. I want to help you, Sasame wanted to help you, that's why he gave his remaining leafe to me, so that I can help bring you back."

Mawatta gave an emotionless chuckle. "Bring me back to what? For so many years I lived with bitterness, pain, and despair. Finally I thought I could change that by killing you all. I thought I could be happy again if you all were dead."

She was laughing and crying. She was hysteria.

"No Mawatta, Fenrir deceived you. You're not happy at all. Fenrir took advantage of you when you were at your lowest, but I know you have a good heart Mawatta. I know you can be help, you just have to trust me."

Himeno placed her hands on Mawatta shoulder's and looked her straight in her eyes. Himeno's face was filled with emotion. So many things had happen but at this moment she had a chance do something. Sasame was counting on her.

"You're so sweet Himeno. After all I have done you are willing to help me. Did you know I was planning to use Go's bitterness to fuel The Great Tree of Fenrir."

Himeno's eyes sadden but she never let go of Mawatta. "Tell me then Himeno, are you still willing to help me when I'm killing everyone you truly love?

"It doesn't matter," called a voice from behind them. Sato appeared before them holding Hayate's limp body.

"Hayate!" Himeno screamed finally letting go of Mawatta. Both Sato and Hayate were bleeding and pretty beat up, but Hayate was far worse. Sato dropped Hayate on the ground and snarled.

"Kei killed Go before he could leave to fight Hayate. He used his last breath to kill him. What a pity."

"Yes a pity indeed" Mawatta said emotionless. "Why have you brought Hayate here Sato?"

"So that we may kill him and use Himeno as Fenrir's source of fuel."

Himeno jumped up and ran over to Hayate. She covered her body over top of his. Her face touched his and she could feel his low breathing.

Sato's icy eyes narrowed in anger. His blood stained hair whip him across his face as the wind picked up. He then turned to Mawatta.

"Shall I kill him now? This battle has gone on long enough and…"

"NO!" Himeno shouted peering out at both Sato and Mawatta. "You will not touch him!"

Sato pulled out his sword and snorted. "Sorry dear, but that's not your decision."

Mawatta stared at them but she wasn't actually looking at them. She was lost in her own little world. Nothing seemed right anymore. All this love, caring, and helping one another made no sense to her.

Fenrir had deceived her to point where destruction was the only way to be truly happy, but here Himeno was happy if she could save her love ones, and if she could save Mawatta.

"I don't want to kill anymore," Mawatta whispered staring blankly into space. "I want to be truly happy."

Suddenly Fenrir began to shake and a loud evil growl sounded. The tree opened and began to split in half and out came a large yellow gooey demon. Its face was large and ugly.

"Fenrir," Hayate muttered peering out from Himeno's hold.

"So it is finished," Mawatta said with a laugh. "I'm going to die to pay for my sins. This has to be done." It gave another gruesome growl and expanded its arms. They morphed into deadly sharp blades and went directly towards Himeno and Mawatta.

"Himeno run!" cried Hayate. "No! I won't leave you!"

With everything that was left in him, Hayate flipped Himeno around so that he was in the way of Fenrir's attack.

"Ahhhgh!" Hayate cried.

"HAYATE!" Fenrir pulled back its arms and Hayate fell completely on Himeno. His damp hair covered one side of her face.

"H-hayate, why?"

"Be-because I-I love you Himeno. I-I'm sorry I can't stay around to pro-tect you."

Hayate's body went completely limp and Himeno felt as though her heart had stopped. She had lost them all. All the leafe knights. Her family, the ones that truly loved her was all gone.

She couldn't cry, she couldn't scream. Nothing seemed to want to let her express her emotions. She just laid there with Hayate's warm body covering her.

Something clattered to the ground and Himeno looked towards its direction, then she gasped. Sato stood in front of Mawatta. He had tried to pull out his sword to protect her, but realizing that he wasn't fast enough, he jumped in front of her. Fenrir pulled back its arm and with a low grunt Sato feel backwards.

Mawatta caught him in her arms. She stared at him in horror. "Wha-what did you just do?

"You know what I did Mawatta. Don't tell me that Fenrir has stripped all of your senses away."

Mawatta was crying now. "I was so mean to you Sato, why?"

Sato placed his hand on her cheek and began to stroke it. "I don't care Mawatta. What you have done is take me in and made me feel that I was something and that I did belong to someone even if I didn't have your heart, I had a friend, and that means, a lot, to me…"

Sato's eyes closed and his hand dropped from off her face. Mawatta panicked. "Sato! Sato! Nooo!" She was shaking him even though she knew he wouldn't wake up. Both Sato and Hayate were gone.

A low growl came again from Fenrir. It was preparing for its last attack, this time it would be powerful.

"Mawatta," called Himeno from beside her. Mawatta looked up. She was surprise to see Himeno who had a pleasant smile on her face. "Are you ready for me to help you?"

Without a thought, Mawatta carefully laid Sato down and stood up to face Himeno. "I'm ready Himeno."

Himeno extended her hand and Mawatta placed her hand on top of Himeno's. "Together Mawatta, we're going to stopped Fenrir and save earth. Together we're going to make things right."

"Together" Mawatta repeated. They closed their eyes and became one. Mawatta's body was merged into Himeno's. In a bright white light, Himeno transformed to the white snow princess, but with Mawatta, she was now the white snow pretear.

In her light snowy pink dress, Himeno prepared herself for the battle.

She could feel everyone inside her. All her loved ones leafe and might making her strong. Fenrir opened its mouth and sent a powerful blast towards Himeno. Himeno quickly stretched out her arms and sent a blast towards Fenrir. There attacks collided and began a struggle.

All this new power and leafe was too much for her. If Mawatta had not prêt with her, she would have used the power of the white snow princess and died, but because she was now the white snow pretear, she had a chance.

Himeno could feel Fenrir's power weakening, but also she could feel the leafe in her body draining. She was using too much and the battle was lasting to long. With everything in her, she released all her power but not before calling out to something.

'_If there is a such thing as love, and if you can hear me, bring back my friends, all of them. Put us in a place where we can live happily and where we don't have to fight anymore. Destroy all the memories we have of Leafenia, Fenrir, and our powers. Take our ability to prêt away.'_

'_If there is a such thing of love, let me see my three little brothers again and Kei, Go, Sasame, Takako, my love Hayate, Yayoi, Mawatta, and Sato. We all want to be happy, and I want to see smiling faces again. If there is a such thing of love, please grant my wish.' _

Fenrir gave a loud scream as she was destroyed. Himeno closed her eyes and feel backwards into a warm bright light.

XOXOXOXOXOXO. OXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO. XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO.

A horn sounded as a girl with soft pink hair dashed across an intersection with three little boys following her.

"Hey watch it! Are you crazy!"

"My bad!" the girl cried back without turning around or slowing down.

"Man Himeno, you're going to get us all killed before we even make it too school."

Himeno turned her head to face him. She had a scary creepy smile that made Mannen shut up. "Oh Mannen, what am I going to do with you, hahaha."

"Come on guys! We need to sprint we have like two minutes to get to school" said Hajime picking up his speed.

"Yeah let's sprint!" said Shin running even faster.

They pasted Mannen and Himeno in a flash. "Hey!" they both cried out running after them.

Shin, Hajime, and Mannen's school loomed up first. They ran into the gates and Himeno ran by and waved to them then she stopped. The boys stopped as well. The late bell rung but no one moved. No one said anything, but finally Himeno smiled and said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too Himeno" said Shin and Hajime. Mannen frowned and folded his arms.

"Geeze Himeno, first you make us late, then you try and be gross, what's next."

They all laughed and the boys turned on their heels and ran inside, all but Mannen. Checking to see if the coast was clear he ran up to Himeno and hugged her. "I don't know why suddenly I want to hug you Himeno, but I do."

Himeno felt the same way too. It was as though something had previously happen but she had somehow forgotten it. Whatever it was, she didn't mind it at all.

She released him and he ran into the building. Himeno smiled then sprinted to her school.

She was lucky to have Kei as her first period teacher. He took favor on her and always let her off the hook if she was late. Kei pretended not to see her as she walked in and took her seat.

She opened her laptop and tired to follow what Kei was saying, but she decided to log on to facebook just to see if a certain someone was there. She smiled

'Hey Himeno guess what! And your late again girl, do I need to sleep over to get you up lol but guess what'

'Lol Yayoi yes you do, and you told Go that you think he's hot'

'haha very funny, but what if I did, that would be like an omg moment, anyways…IM NOT GOING TO AMERICA, MY PARENTS DECIDED THAT I CAN FINISH MY SCHOOLING HERE! YAY! LOL!

Himeno turned around and smiled brightly at her friend. Things were going to work out.

After class Kei walked up to Himeno and smiled brightly at her. Himeno had the same strange urge to smile brightly back at him, almost like seeing him was heard to believe.

"For some reason I'm so glad to see you Himeno, not that I have not wanted to see you. I just had this weird feeling like I haven't seen you in awhile when you were at my computer station last night, it's so weird."

Himeno laughed. "Yeah me too. I have the same feeling, even this morning with the little ones."

"Me too!" said Go who had been eavesdropping the whole time. Kei narrowed his eyes as a sweat dropped appeared on the side of his head.

Go wrapped an arm Himeno's shoulders. "I'm glad to see you today Himeno, hey why don't you and Yayoi come to my game tonight. Kei is coming too!"

Kei snorted and grabbed his briefcase. "Please, you know I don't like senseless games. I'll see you tonight."

Kei walked out the room and Go chased after him. "Oh come on Kei, we're family dude!"

Yayoi dashed back into the room and grabbed Himeno by the arm. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Shhh, come check this out." Yayoi led Himeno into the hallway and they hid behind some lockers. Himeno finally spotted what Yayoi was trying to show her.

Mawatta stood in front of some lockers nervously holding her books. A young handsome boy with white long hair and stunning blue eyes was talking to him.

"Who is that?" Himeno asked staring at him in awe. A wave of confusion swept over her. It was something about him that reminded her of someone but she couldn't figure out who he was. "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

"He's gorgeous isn't he. He just transferred here yesterday from Kyoto, and he has the hot's for Mawatta. Man is she lucky. They're going to be the it couple!

"The it couple," Himeno repeated still staring at them. Seeing them together for some reason felt right. She smiled brightly. "Yeah, the it couple."

The bell rung and both Himeno and Yayoi headed to their history class.

"Hey, after the game why don't you come to my house and hear Sasame's radio program. He has a special guest" Yayoi sung clasping her hands together.

Himeno chuckled. "Oh yeah that's right, Takako will be there with him. I still can't believe he confessed his love for her live over the air. It was romantic." Himeno now had her hands clasped together.

"Oh Himeno, I knew you believed in love. Now we just have to get you and that _Hayate _together."

Himeno's face grew red and she looked away. "I wish you would stop saying that. Hayate doesn't even like me, besides; I'm too much of a klutz. I'll probably do something stupid."

"He's just shy, some hot, mean, obnoxious, and overly rated guys are, ohhhh I have the perfect story for you! Let me just see here."

Suddenly Himeno realized that she left her history text book in her pervious class. Seeing that Yayoi was occupied with rampaging through her book bag, she fled.

'_Oh great! Now I'm going to be late for another class. I'm so getting detention this Friday."_

She rushed into the classroom and up to her desk but found it empty. Sighing she tried to think of where it could be until she heard a low voice.

"Are you looking for this?"

"Hayate," Himeno muttered. Hayate stood in front of the classroom holding Himeno's text book. He looked very happy to see her and amused. She was surprise to see him even though he had been her lab partner all year long, but seeing him now felt like she had lost him or something.

Hayate must have felt the same way too because his expression had changed.

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling he said, "I saw that you left your book here and I was hoping that you would come back to get it."

Himeno blushed. "Oh." He extended his arm, holding the book out to her.

She walked over to him, but twisted her ankle and started to fall sideways. Hayate quickly moved to catch.

She stared into his lovely dark blue eyes, and he stared into her pink eyes. Usually she would be nervous to be around him, but Hayate holding her in his arms felt so natural it made her calm. The late bell rung and they both busted out laughing for some unknown reason.

"You're going to be late now. You might have detention on Friday."

"Will you be there" he asked still staring into her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"Then fortunately I will be there."

Hayate lifted Himeno up. "I guess we should head to our classes." Hayate nodded. Without thinking her bent over and kissed her on her cheek. Blushing Himeno felt warmth and bliss.

He held her hand and together they headed out the classroom.

'_If there is a such thing of love, thank you.'_

**It's done. I am finished The White Snow Princess. Thank you all for staying with me and reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. The scene were Himeno destroyed Fenrir and calls upon love to send her and her friends to a place where they can be happy comes from the ending of Sailor Moon R season. A lot of things in this story have come from Sailor Moon. I just wanted them all to live in peace and happiness together. Thank you all again. Please Review**

**Till my next story**

**Be blessed,**

**Oreo-girl**


End file.
